To make a long story short
by Rose Tsukiyomi
Summary: Rose, tries living a simple life working as a janitor and member of a underground group after they helped her adjust to a new lifestyle when she lost everything she knew. She soon finds herself under the all seeing eye of ONI when a strange soldier comes to live with her in the small house she calls home. Shes no Innie, but something far stranger and not as alone as she thought!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Rose – you got room in here for another person?" Jack's smooth american voice asks though my door just as I settle in on my couch to watch tv with my comfortable blanket.

He opens the door to my bedroom and peers inside cautiously.

"Aaaaaah! Pervert!" I cry hiding under my blanket making him suddenly close the door embarrassed.

"S-sorry!" I hear him apologise through the door, sounding quite embarrassed and undoubtedly very red-faced.

I laugh after some silence, having just pulled a fast one on him.

"You were playing with him?" I hear a faintly english accented woman's voice question slightly confused as I sit up.

The door open's abruptly and Jack looks – no he glares at me unamused.

"That was not funny... Anyways Smartass. This lady here needs a place to stay while shes going through the intake. I figured you'd be the best bet and you do need help at work don't you?" he explains half-grumpily as I stand up calmly.

I look at the woman and smile pleasantly.

She is easily a foot and half taller then me.

Has short brown hair.

A well muscled build and despite her best efforts to hide it, I can tell immediately that this woman has no need of our group (which helps people who have either criminal or other unsavory backgrounds avoid the hubub of leaving their old lives behind to begin anew as normal civilians ).

But something compels me to keep quiet about all of this and learn more about her.

A strange familiarity I haven't felt since I last saw my semi-adoptive sister (my father didn't allow her family to adopt me).

"So'k with me." I look at him and smiles brightly.

Over the next few weeks living with the woman I only confirm she's a soldier.

But none that I've ever studied or could've dreamed of.

Too, professional.

Shes abit of a strange person. Though I'm really one to talk about others being strange when I obviously strike her as being a very odd person myself.

Considering my odd sixth senses and empathy of others emotions.

Despite our obvious differences, we seem to get along fairly well.

Even work at that trashy apartment complex I maintain the cleanliness of, is better and more fun with her around.

It's still abit unsettling to be the one being told what to do and not to do by my co-workers all the time due to my youth and 'simple' point of view.

Which earns me the nickname 'kid' or according treatment.

Its difficult to be heard or taken seriously when your treated like a dumb child.

A good example of this would be from three days ago when I walked into the underground parking just outside the office and walked in on the the four men we work with (3 maintenance guys and the landscaper) all chatting and complaining about the lack of supply's or tools to do their jobs.

I listen for a little while and finally speak the obvious and say "Well if our boss complains why not hand them the list -" I begin to say but the senior maintenance man – Gordon shoots me a glare then snaps harshly "Stay out of it!" his harsh words stun the others into silence and I close my mouth immediately regretting that I tried to help.

The others say nothing to either of us but its obvious to me Gordon knows he was abit harsh as he heads off to a maintenance 'closet'.

I hold myself together until I'm at the gate closest to my building before I can no longer hold the tears back.

I hide in my 'janitor's closet' and wait until I've somewhat collected myself then I go downstairs and begin sweeping the area around the parkade doors after running into Gordon in the laundry room when I opened the door to sweep in there after using the sink to wash my face with some cold water.

But since he's in there working I decide to go else ware and wait until hes done.

I listen to my music as I sweep and puff on a smoke to further calm myself – though it only marginally helps.

I worry about running across someone who wants to talk and due to my fragile emotional state, just bursting into tears, having them try to console me then having to makeup something to explain it.

Or being caught smoking in the parkade by the manager which may get me fired on the spot.

"Hell. Breathing could get you fired on the spot..." I think sourly as I continue smoking as I sweep.

Eventually I go back upstairs, wash my face then clean my entire building till I have to go meet the others at the third building to clean it.

The rest of the day goes normally though I can't help but kick myself for thinking I could impart some logic to the others that our bosses cant treat us like they have if we demand better, nor can they fire us.

But again I just can't put this across to anyone.

'Cept my roommate who understands but doesn't say anything either which I understand she cant draw too much attention to herself.

Outside what her physical appearance attracts.

One other note that adds to the misconception of my age is – that evening she and I went grocery shopping and a older woman practically patted me on the head as she commended me for helping 'my big sister' with shopping as if I were nothing but a small child despite the fact I'm almost 'my big sisters' height.

This made us look at one another before I stopped my roomie from correcting her and instead played along – thanking the woman as I did my best not to collapse into laughter right there.

Instead I poked 'my sister' playfully then darted off as if playing a game.

I sprinted to a quiet section of the store before bursting out laughing.

"Is that how your normally treated?" she asks.

I'm laughing so hard it takes me a good 60 seconds or more to collect myself enough to answer her as she watches me bemused.

"Yeah. Then if I act like an adult I'm treated like a delinquent teen." I pant still snickering.

We finish our shopping without much more trouble 'cept when I pickup and carry the large sacks of potatoes and the 10kg bag of sugar on my shoulders – two men try to take and carry them insisting a girl shouldn't do such heavy lifting.

But I nimbly avoid their attempts, dancing circles around the two easily until my 'sister' tells them to stop bothering, we can handle them.

So they do and I thank them for the offer but "Imma big girl, and I can handle the bags." I smile lightly before the two of us head off.

I cook dinner as she is out for a long run and to pickup a ice cream cake on her way back for dessert.

I just finish putting the dishes of food on the table when she returns with the ice cream cake for dessert.

Though what catches my attention is her saying good-bye to someone outside.

"A friend?" I ask in my usual motherly manor as I head back into the kitchen, taking my apron off.

"Oh, an old friend I met on my run." she answers dismissively while bringing the ice cream cake into the kitchen then places it into the fridge's freezer.

"Oh. Okay. Well dinner is ready. I hope you like it." I smile warmly heading to the front where I lock the door and we begin dinner quietly.

6 months pass and my roommate and I grow to know one another fairly well though we have afew unspoken but understood secrets between us.

"Okay I'm off." I chime as I slide my black stylized boots on then I adjust my bag. "Okay so you will be home by 21:00?" she asks while reading one of my three copy's of 'The art of war', quietly reclined on the couch.

"No actually I may not be home till 23:00 or at the latest 03:00. Don't worry though I will phone if I'm going to be later then 23:00 and when I'm on my way home." I answer as I pick my keys up off their hook that I always hang them on by the door so I don't lose them.

"Wait. What are you doing tonight?" she asks concerned.

"See you later!" I chime already out the door, with it half closed.

"Rose!" she hollers after me concerned.

Throwing the door open seconds after I've closed it but I'm already gone.

Later that evening I wander the streets following the directions I had written down.

I've been searching for so long my feet ache and my stomachs complaints are so loud the saying 'my stomach thinks my throat's been cut' keeps reminding me I should eat soon. After another half hour of walking and putting off getting something to eat I sigh defeatedly, honestly abit frustrated.

"Damn..." I curse softly to myself as I stop at a busy street corner to look for a fast food joint.

I spot one just down the street and head to it.

After getting some food I head back out and spend the rest of the night wandering around looking for _something_ but at 22:26 I sigh again hopelessly.

I sulk as I head back though some quiet streets to an old park in the city.

I sit on the edge of the fountain in the deserted park then sniffle as I watch the ripples on the water. "I'm never going to find her, maby I'm just going crazy and I really am the only one... I've really lost everyone.." I sniffle as I mutter to myself depressed before breaking down into tears.

For a good long while I just sit there sobbing hopelessly as the feeling of being utterly alone, having just lost everyone and everything I held dear crushes down upon me. When I finally calm down and check my watch I notice I'm ten minutes past when I should've called home.

"Aw shit!" I curse and fumble to pull my phone out.

"Rose?! Are you okay? Where are you?" my roomie asks obviously concerned.

"Yes I'm okay. I'm on my way now. Sorry things just took abit longer then I expected." I explain apologetically as I stand up then begins walking back to the transit station. "What took so long?" she inquires interested.

"Sorry I didn't catch that. I'm in the train station. I'll be home soon. I'll talk to you when I get in." I say in my best 'honest' tones before hanging up.

On my way home I cant help but feel like I'm being followed.

As I get closer to home I just brush it off as paranoia when I don't see anyone visibly watching or trying to follow me when I fake exit the train then at the last second jump back on like I realized I got off at the wrong station.

I head back home without any trouble and I just step into the door to the interrogation from my room mate on where I had been, what I was doing and why I was so late in calling.

After some time of talking and being busted on every 'lie' I tell her about where I had been, what I was really doing, etc.

I finally sigh as I stand up exhausted "Its like your secrets and meeting with your friend – don't want to talk about it... Please don't ask me anymore." I state depressed before heading off to bed exhausted.

That night I hear her getup and I roll over tiredly as she leaves the room quietly – my guess is to use the bathroom.

But a second or two after I hear the sound of an air compressor discharge.

Than there's an eerie silence.

"Sara?" I inquire curiously as I hear the bedroom door open slowly.

Shortly afterwards I feel someone pounce on me driving a needle into my leg, injecting a 'warm' fluid into my vein.

I immediately realize its a heavy sedative as it quickly begins relaxing me.

I do my best to resist the sedative and fight the person, but its no use they've got me pinned and my struggling is only making the sedative work faster, blurring my vision steadily.

As my vision begins to blur into unrecognizable shapes I notice Sara's shadow just in the hall, apparently perfectly fine.

"Damn.." I mutter softly then sigh, giving into the overwhelming tired feeling as my eyelids sink down then close.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter two. Some chapter's are going to be longer then others, but I appreciate messages with tips and tricks on how to improve the format for easier reading for you my readers. ^_^

~R

* * *

I shift sleepily on a strange bed in a semi-dark room.

I get the feeling of being observed but I'm still working the sedatives from my system, so I cautiously wait abit then go back to sleep semi-comforted with the knowledge if they were going to harm me it would've been done by now.

I hear something interesting later when I wake again though.

"I still don't get what the big deal is with this civilian..."

I hear a young woman semi-complain.

"Who knows... Orders are orders though and we're stuck babysitting." a man exhales as chair creaks as one of them relaxes with a heavy sigh.

"Who'd you piss off?" the woman asks with abit of levity which makes the man chuckle abit.

"No one lately... Well... No one that'd get me posted down here. But I'm glad I did." he answers in a somewhat charming manor.

I cant help but roll my eyes then roll over, going back to sleep to avoid listening anymore to his wooing of the woman.

I don't get to much into sleeping because I'm woken by the voice of a nurse who's checking some equipment.

Its not entirely her voice that gets my attention, but what she is reading off.

"Subject's progress is at 90%. By estimates she will be ready in 24 hours. Note: Despite sedatives being expelled from the subject's system hours earlier than anticipated, the subject continues to sleep. Concern of narcolepsy..?" She reads off, thoughtfully muttering to herself.

"I don't have narcolepsy..." I grumble grouchily as I open my right eye to look at her – finding I'm looking up at the shocked expression of a red haired, caucasian female nurse.

"How're you awake?! The sensors -" she begins to question but stops as I roll onto my back and sleepily rub my eyes.

"So where am I? And whats going on?" I question her curiously while I enjoy the sensation rubbing my eyes gives me.

"How are you feeling?" she asks quickly quite obviously avoiding my questions deliberately.

I take a second before relaxing on the bed and looks over myself – testing my mobility abit before answering.

"Abit stiff, a little hungry and also wondering where my clothes went.." I answer with some humor before smiling at her then I sit up with my legs crossed, to keep my balance.

"Well that's all normal. Hey! You shouldn't... Sit... Up..." She pauses, watching me with a surprised expression.

I look at the various IV's and machines I'm hooked upto thoughtfully – trying to figure out what it all does and what the few liquids I'm being given are and may be for or doing to my body. Given the fact I thought I had heard her mention a mutagen before I was woken by her voice.

"Do you know who you are?" she asks me in a concerned/prying manor.

"Yes, why? Am I not supposed to?" I look at her innocently curious.

"Well yes you are." she answers carefully, looking at me abit uncomfortably.

"Have you ever been in a hospital before?" she asks curiously as I examine the IV lines going into my arm.

"Yes. But only as company for friends." I look at her as she shifts slightly.

"Then how did you treat the wound on your arm?" she inquires motioning to the long scar on my left forearm that was obviously deep from how wide the scar is and its length is about 4 – 5 inches – indicating it was serious.

"With a first aid kit." I shrug abit noncommittally, deciding to turn the question avoidance right back around on her.

"Soooo... Uh... About my clothes." I look at her abit modestly, changing my posture to show discomfort at having only a hospital gown on.

"Oh... Well I'm sorry but your not allowed to get out of bed for at least another day." She answers while walking to the end of the bed.

"Uh what about the bathroom?" I blush abit lightly, actually embarrassed.

"If you need to, someone will bri -" she begins to explain but I perk up alarmed and shake my head.

"Hell no! None of my bones are broken and I can walk! Now gimme my damn clothes... Or start telling why I'm here hooked up like a cancer patient." I demand stubbornly with my arms crossed carefully so I don't rip out the IV needles which would no doubt be very painful.

Unlike any reaction I had expected (resistance), the woman looks at me as a very pleased smile spreads across her face.

"I'll have someone bring you something to wear soon with your meal." she says before slipping through the curtains, leaving me to listen to her footsteps as she walks away. The sound of a door unlocking then sliding open shortly after tells me its a small room and I'm locked in. So even if I did make an effort to leave or escape I wouldn't get far with it.

"Damn... Locked in a hospital room... No clothes. Who knows what going into my body. Maybe no bathroom in here either. And I'm no doubt in a room that has cameras so everything I do is going to be recorded. So if they don't know about me, then perhaps I could still get out of this... But a keen eye woulda spotted the scar from the tube they used back home to treat my pneumothorax. What the hell do I do now?"

I think worriedly while sitting on the bed looking around the strange room and equipment.

Eventually I get bored with counting the ruffles in the curtains around the bed so I decide to start working on my body towards the goal of standing and seeing where I'm at with my mobility. Perhaps by doing this I might be able to figure out how long I've been here.

So over the next while I work on stretching, being mindful of the IV lines.

I'm in the middle of stretching my legs when I hear the door unlock then slide open and a person walks in.

I listen to their light footsteps get closer as I continue stretching then a woman's voice speaks from the other side of the curtain cautiously.

"You awake?" she asks as I straighten up and sit properly.

"Yes I am." I answer quickly, hopeful this is about the food and possible clothes which I am all too eager to put on.

"Need a hand?" I ask considerately, doing my best to hide the eagerness from my voice.

"No thank you." Her voice answers before the hand of a man opens the curtain before she walks in carrying a tray of food balanced perfectly on top of a bundle of clothes.

She pauses when she first looks at me and I cock my head to the side like a puzzled dog would. The woman has short cut brown hair and bright hazel eyes which come to life as she laughs abit at my bemused expression while she sets the clothes on the bed then sets the tray on a small table by the bed.

"Your a lot younger then I expected." she smiles at me as the 'nurse' returns.

"Ah! Good. Sargent please wait here. Now I'm going to unhook you from the machines so you may dress. I'm also going to give you a physical as well." The nurse explains to me as the 'Sargent' waits outside the curtains after giving the woman a curt confirming nod coupled with a quick 'yes ma'am.'.

I nod understandingly once as I watch her begin to work on freeing me of the machines silently.

"Thank you Ma'am." I say politely as she shuts off the machines with practised ease.

"Your welcome. I hope you don't mind me asking – For what?" she inquires while working on getting me 'freed' of the machines and IV lines.

"I don't mind. Its for being so kind." I answer sincerely, causing her to pause as she unhooks one of the IV lines and looks at me surprised.

We look at one another, with quite different expressions on our faces as we have a sort of silent conversation while we look at one another.

"Hm! I just noticed your eyes look green up close." she states somewhat surprise looking abit closer at them which makes me giggle amused.

"They also change color too." I add with a chuckle, looking at her brightly as she returns to 'freeing' me of the various IV lines which feed the last of their contents into my arms before she detaches them with practised ease.

Shortly after she unhooks the last one she then lowers the rails on the right side of the bed.

"Okay, please stand up then remove the gown. I will help you." she orders offering her hands as I hang my legs over the side abit eagerly and I gently take her arm, giving a curt nod of understanding/gratefulness.

I cautiously step down onto the bare floor and squeak surprised as my body stiffens up involuntarily.

"Cold floor!" I gasp abit surprised then giggles slightly as I put my full weight on my feet carefully with the woman cautiously supporting me so I don't fall over while I'm this unsteady.

"I wont take long. Then you can rewarm them." she says sympathetically which causes me to smile warmly with understanding.

"Its nice... The floor I mean. I'm used to the carpet at home so it was just abit of a surprise, but a welcome one." I explain and with her help get the gown off so she can begin the examination.

I neatly lay the gown on the bed while I use it to stop myself from tipping to either side too far as I sway a little.

"So how old are you?" she asks me as she begins the physical examination.

"I'm 23." I answer simply as she looks over my body carefully.

"Oh! We had you on file for being 17." she says abit surprised and I can't help but begin laughing.

"Whats so funny?" she asks confused "I thought you would be abit offended.." she looks at me oddly as I laugh.

"Well ma'am, when I was a teen I was mistaken for being 20+ but now that I am, most people guess I'm a teen." I chuckle very amused.

"So its not offending to be mistaken for a youth?" She asks in a curious but thoughtful manor as she continues the examination.

"Hardly. It gets me less lectures when I 'act my age'. And the reactions are priceless when I reveal my real age." I laugh abit.

"Like my own?" she looks at me abit coyly and I smile warmly at her.

"No ma'am. Yours honestly, was the usual. But the content and delivery was priceless." I smile happily.

"Well its good to hear you've a good sense of humor. As well – your perfectly healthy too. You may get dressed now." she explains calmly before turning to work on the computer screen beside the bed calmly. I begin nibbling on the food that was brought for me as I carefully dress.

The tray has a simple jam and peanut butter sandwich, some cheese and crackers with a container of milk – which is rather watery so I guess its either 2% or skim.

But I'm thankful for the watery excuse for milk none the less as I dress and eat, being quite thirsty.

I'm careful not to get crumbs on the outfit on which turns out to be a kind of fatigues I've not seen before.

"But then again I've not studied too much about the military here and been more focused on finding Oni." I think as I finish the last of the food calmly before sitting on the bed's edge, putting the provided boots on. To my suspicious surprise they fit me too well.

"First I wind up with the Court of Miracles now this... I wonder if I ever will see my loved ones again or get back to my own home time... Oh, Oni sama... Will we ever meet again I wonder..." I think as I tie up the last of the laces, being very sure of not showing my thoughts or emotional turmoil externally.

"Think you can walk?" The woman asks me as I set my right boot down after finishing lacing it.

"Well, I'm standing. Walking shouldn't be too difficult." I smile abit modestly, stuffing my turmoils back down for when I'll have the time to deal with them privately.

"Alright, just take it slow. Follow me please." She orders then walks past me and to the end of the bed calmly, opening the curtains to reveal two guards on either side along with the female Sargent waiting patiently.

I carefully follow the nurse, adjusting my balance with each unsteady step until I reach her then I walk in stride with her to the main door of the small, windowless room.

"Hm... A modified cell?" I wonder as I examine the room slightly as I follow her, the Sargent and two guards following behind us silently.

She puts in a code as I look around the room, listening to the tones it makes which I remember for possible use later.

I look forward when I hear the door open and see her move forward, things moving abit slowly then I last remember.

"If my memory hasn't been altered by what was done to me." I think to myself thoughtfully as I find each step I take being easier and more balanced then the last.

Out into the area beyond the door is a semi-quiet hallway with uniformed people walking about their usual activities, mostly guards or security of the military from my guess or at worst, actual soldiers.

"A kind of prison perhaps?" I think as I watch a person being led down the hall in handcuffs of some kind before I fall into step with the woman, missing the attempted reprimand from one guard as they grunt.

"Eye's forward!" They growl warningly at me and I just half look at them curiously then look them over, examining every detail in the short few seconds before I look ahead with a simple and polite nod.

I follow the woman down the maze-like halls to a guarded lift where she produces documentation to the two guards then goes through some security procedures – a retinal scan, voice confirmation then hand scan before the rest of us go through similar procedures, myself included before we are then allowed to board the lift.

"Hmmmm... High security. Definitely a high security prison or classified base. What the hell am I in and how deep does this rabbit hole go..." I think concerned, continuing to hide my thoughts from showing externally which I'm thankful for by how the woman seems to be watching me just as intently as I examine everything on our route to the destination.

It's a almost too clean meeting room where she opens the door with a kind of transparent key card from her pocket.

"Inside please. And don't try to leave." She orders suddenly serious and commanding.

I look at her slightly surprised by the change but nods once understandingly before walking inside calmly, letting the door close behind myself without jumping as I examine the room carefully.

"Just great..." I sigh and run my fingers through my loose, shoulder length hair.

Time seems to drift by agonizingly slow as I'm stuck in this room alone, looking around at different things to keep myself busy.

I happen upon a camera which I just smile at amused and exhale a cloud of vapour onto to fog it up before chuckling abit shaking my head slightly at how easily I found it.

"Oh boy..." I scratch my head and take a seat in one of the chairs far from the door so I can watch it carefully and be alot harder to sneak up on.

I'm about to dose off into a nap with my head on my folded arms as cushioning against the table's hard surface when the door opens and a group of about 8 or so people are ordered into the room with the same orders to not try and escape.

I notice that they are wearing the similar outfit as myself and I lean back examining each of them to pick out any of them that may be a possible mole or trouble.

"DAMN IT!" A 28 year old Southern American man swears angrily as he pounds his fist on the door a couple times, cursing with each strike.

"So they put you in here to spy on us too?! Heh. If they think for one minute that outfit will disguise you. They are sorely mistaken!" A woman accuses me but I just sit up and yawn tiredly, stretching unconcerned.

"Why you stuck up little - !" she cry's grabbing my collar then tries to lift me from the chair but I stand and look down at her calmly.

"Do not touch me Ma'am. I don't like it. And don't assume a single thing about me." I warn her, rolling up my right sleeve to reveal the same marks on my arm as whats on hers from the IV lines that slightly peak out from under the cuff of her shirt's sleeve cuff.

"Your one of us?!" a young girl about 15 or younger exclaims shyly from the back of me to my right looking at my arm with surprise.

I slightly turn to her and smile warmly "No I'm not one of you. I am just a civilian janitor. I don't play sides – I just clean and do my job." I look at the woman on my left before pointedly straightening my outfit before sitting back down pointedly.

"Your the shittiest ONI liar I've ever met!" The American man pipes up as the others silently take their seats watching the woman, myself and the man interact as I look at him simply unbothered by his manor... Yet.

"So your an Insurrectionist... Tell me sir – when should you take something's life from it?" I question in a very deadpan manor as I lock my eyes with his as he sits down.

"Under what context?"

"Are you talking a human or an animal?"

Two others ask curiously.

One is a Hispanic man in his early 30s and the other a Scottish woman about the same age as myself.

"Your context, and that's for him to answer. I want someone obviously more educated then this stupid, ignorant high school dropout to tell me why its alright to and why its not alright to kill something – Anything." I say placing my hand on my chest to indicate I'm referring to myself.

"As for being a cop or military – there is no point trying to clarify it when your minds have been made up about who and what I am." I shrug simply before leaning back in the chair after the man doesn't answer right away but instead just stares at me in stubborn defiance he wont answer. At least that's what he's decided until I let loose that cutting statement.

"Fine I'll play your stupid game. The time you should take somethings life is when it stands in your way." He growls putting his fists on the table, making me smile slightly. "Good to know. Then just don't stand in your way or you'll kill me?" I open one eye looking at him calmly. A silent yet effective challenge.

But before he can answer with an obviously seething remark, the doors open and a group of armed guards enter, quickly taking up positions in the room so we are all covered and they can keep control in the room.

After the guards have situated themselves an obvious military officer walks into the room.

"Remove that one for interrogations." the 50+ year old man orders sternly, motioning to the man I'd just been speaking with.

"You Bitch!" the woman whom I'd had the conflict with earlier cry's furiously as she jumps from her chair, producing a knife from her waistband as she jumps across the table to stab me in the middle of the chest.

Though to her and my surprise I easily doge the attempted attack and pull her over the chair, then throw her to the ground with a resounding thump as a disoriented heap.

"Don't move." One of the guards warn as I step back from the woman and relax with my hands up passively.

"Wasn't planning on it." I respond simply as one guard steps forward then puts restraints on her wrists then she, along with the man are semi-forcefully escorted from the room by three of the guards.

"You gonna be trouble as well?" a guard snorts, eyeing me suspiciously.

I look at him simply then take the knife out of the chair and hold it out to him hilt first obedient and utterly passive.

"Nope. No trouble, sir." I respond in a slightly chipper manor as the guard carefully and most definitely suspicious, takes the knife from my hand.

"Alright, lets begin." the officer clears his throat so I sit down back in my seat comfortably.

"Each of you have been brought here for questioning. It has been brought to the attention of the UNSC that some of you are not who you seem. Now if your willing to co-operate we are prepared to negotiate." He begins to explain very deadpan serious as he looks us over carefully. Then he continues after a momentary pause.

"If your willing to speak with a person about your unique situations and terms – stand up and the soldier behind you will escort you to a room where a counsellor waits." he explains calmly.

I exhale calmly and lean back in the chair with my eyes closed for a moment as I hear some of the others stand up.

"Sir, what if we have questions? Can we not just ask you?" I ask making the meek girl along with another pause while the rest of those who stood, eagerly follow their escort from the room, obviously wanting to go home as soon as possible.

"So whats your question?" the man asks slightly intrigued, which makes me smile very slightly as I set my hands on the table before lacing my fingers neatly together.

"Oh, that was it sir. You see... That was a lovely load of fine print you gave. But anyone with any insight of bureaucracy would know we aren't going home. Those 'negotiations' are for our enlistment into the UNSC not our release to our civilian lives. Now, I've seen enough counsellors in my day to know most are full of shit or just over-schooled imbeciles... So, tell me... Am I wrong that this is just someones idea of a well planned mind-game to trap us and force our enlistment after we tell the ONI officers in those rooms about what you're bluffing to know about us?" I look at him as deadpan and business-like as I can despite my heart pounding in my ears loudly from how nervous I am about this dicey gamble I'm making right now.

There is a long and very tense silence in the room as the others look between the man and myself then back afew times while he and I stare at one another totally silent and unmoving.

"Looks like you've been found out Colonel." A beautiful female officer states with amusement to the man whom she called "Colonel" as she walks into the room.

"Follow me young lady." she orders me seriously to which I exhale slightly worried, knowing I just got myself signed up for undoubtedly some serious trouble I may not be able to handle.

"Yes Ma'am." I respond with resignation as I rise up, obviously concerned as I walk around the table to her. There's hardly a pause when I get close then begin to follow her from the room as she turns on her heel and strides from the room just behind her, without guard. Which I find abit strange, for a fraction of a second. Because, simply, that either means I'm not viewed as a threat or this woman is the one I should be worried of, not vice versa.

We're not too far from the room and the door hasn't closed just yet that I get to hear some of the man begin again, changing his "tune" to sell that load of bullshit better to those left so they'll go along dumb and blind to what the military wants.  
I only secretly hope my outspoken moment has set the seed to help prevent those left with any will or defiance against such abuse to fight.

The woman stays totally quiet for the whole trip to another officer's office where we enter and she snaps a prompt salute to the officer sitting behind the oak desk, who looks up at us both obviously unhappy to be disturbed without warning.

"This had better be good Commander..." he grumbles while giving me a curt glance over unimpressed. I can't help but swallow apprehensively as a knot forms in my stomach.

The woman relaxes properly, clasping her hands behind her back seeming to be "tickled-pink" about something. Whatever it is and why, I don't like the prospective answers.

"I apologize for the interruption Admiral. But this young lady may be of interest Sir." She explains with a slight smile, obviously doing her level best to keep herself composed from the excitement and self satisfaction she's damn near radiating like a heater.

"And hows that?" The man looks at her unimpressed, leaning back in his desk chair seeming more interested.

"Would you please repeat your thoughts on the Colonel's proposition." She says to me, more an order then a real request. And I'm not about to argue, let alone how I suddenly hate myself for being right that I fucked myself by the outburst in the other room.

I gulp suddenly anxious as I try to swallow the thick knot in my suddenly dry throat.

"S-sure." I stumble over the word apprehensively. I realize quickly that I have little choice but to co-operate or dig myself into a deeper hole of trouble so I take a calming breath and look at the man as calm as I can manage, despite the uncomfortable feeling of being stared, _through _by him.

"Well sir, I simply said that the Colonel's proposition was nothing but a load of bureaucratic fine print. Sure sounds nice at first glance but he could've at least tried to hide the fact that it was a load of bull shit he was reciting about 'negotiating' anything so we could return to our homes." I swallow abit nervously as the two watch me carefully. "Hm. What makes you think it was a trick?" the man inquires thoughtfully, neatly lacing his fingers together as he leans forward interested.

"The fact he used the term *_negotiate*_ in his reference to any of the group of people in the room going home. If we were going home, why would we need to negotiate anything with the military. Besides that – his body language didn't entirely coincide with what he was saying. Sir." I explain honestly.

"So you can read body language. How interesting.. So from the sounds of it you don't like the offer that was provided. _**To go home**_." he states seriously then looks at the woman.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Commander, your dismissed. I will expect full reports on the others later." he orders looking at her simply as I gulp worried.

"Oh great... I just volunteered myself for the '_specialist_' recruiter... " I think abit sourly as the woman salutes politely then leaves, apparently very satisfied with herself.

I can't help but exhale worriedly as the woman leaves.

"Something worrying you?" the man inquires thoughtfully, motioning for me to sit in one of the two chairs across his desk and I swallow the knot in my throat nervously, sitting down in one of the two chairs across from him obediently, nervously wringing my hands as I situate myself in the chair.

"Yes Sir. But I'd rather not discuss it." I say abit meek before looking at him with some sudden courage.

"Because it doesn't have to do with this matter." I say simply, despite the knot in my throat threatening to silence me.

"I see. Well this wont take long. What is your name young lady?" the man asks me rather business-like.

"Astrum. Rose. West. Sir." I answer abit nervously. My nervousness grows as he begins typing on the computer then relaxes somewhat as if he has found something of interest.

"Ah. It says here your age has yet to be determined. So what was your year of birth?" he asks, thoughtfully looking at me as I look at him abit lost in surprise.

"Sir?" I tilt my head puzzled for a moment then I notice a slight look of deception in his eyes.

"A game!" I realize sourly but I become surprised even more when he smiles somewhat pleased or amused, I can't really tell.

"Your very astute Miss West. I guess the usual methods wont work." He leans back satisfied as I shift to cross my arms but check the motion and rest them in a relaxed position, relaxing my posture so I seem more at ease and in control.

"Thank you." I look at him calmer, despite being utterly terrified and worried I may fuck up and sink myself into one hell of a deep hole.

"So why don't we start with something simple. What is it you want out of this?" He inquires as I look at him.

"That's a broad question Sir. Could you please narrow the subject down a little more for me. I am unsure of what you want to know exactly." I speak, feeling much like my sister when she is in the 'analyzing' manor.

"No. Please answer it as best you can." he orders and I look at him then exhale a calming breath.

"Damn... What the hell should I say... I have to watch my words. Or sink myself faster then a wood boat hitting a mine." I think worriedly.

"I want to go home. Return to my old routines and life." I finally answer after a long pause, looking at him abit hopefully. His expression is serious, more so stone-like then before. Its rather intimidating looking at the man across the small space between us let alone him being in a military uniform, its hard not to notice the rank on his collar.

His eyes are the most unnerving part of this whole thing, unemotional – difficult to read, but not impossible thankfully, but his words are.

"There is something here Miss West I would like you to clear up before you leave this room. From there on we shall see." he says smoothly, the words however are very cut and dry but I can hear the slight sense of something hidden in the words possibly, pleasure?

"Aw hell... I'll bite... I just hope he doesn't bite back..." I think sitting up a little more, getting abit impatient.

"What is it?" I ask then watches carefully as his hand reaches over then taps a button which brings up a file on a small projector in the desk.

I cant help but be utterly shocked and horrified when the file of myself comes up but under my maiden name with my picture, date of birth, police files on my disappearance from my home era, absolutely _everything!_

"Its certainly a strange thing that your identical to this young woman, claim to be the same age, and have nearly identical DNA markers as well, far too close for siblings or even for her to be your maternal ancestor. Even the retinal scans are uncannily similar despite the odd mutation. So you see – we want some answers about this matter." he speaks in a way much like that of a commanding officer but most definite that I will not be leaving – no matter my explanations. I just sit in stunned silence for some time reading the files, noting they've had me under surveillance for the past 18 months.

All of this new information is just too much combined with the horrible realization that I'm stuck in a rel hard spot without no way of getting out. I begin to feel my tears well up as it crushes down on me I may not ever find my sister again and I hang my head defeated.

"What do you want to know." I manage to get out emotionally, trying my hardest not to break down into tears.

"Are you this woman?" He asks simply as I use my sleeve to wipe some stray tears away.

"Yes." I sniffle involuntarily.

"Good. Then explain how your here so many years after your disappearance." he orders seriously.

I swallow abit and rub my face with both hands, trying to compose myself.

"This is no time to be blubbering... I have to do this... I cant blubber now, I'll have plenty later in some cell or.. A lab..." I think to myself sourly as I rub my face. I do manage eventually to get myself calm enough to sit up properly to continue this conversation.

"I don't know honestly. I was on my way to a friend's for a road trip and my guess is that I dosed off at the buss stop, because the next thing I knew a policeman of this era was poking me, telling me to move along. Like I was a homeless person loitering or a runaway. I don't remember much, the vague feeling of a disorientation dream was all I had to explain it when I was woken up.." I swallow abit.

"Certainly a hard to believe story." he comments and I look up at him.

"Then look it up. Or better yet. Just go ask Constable Robert Montgomery about me. Hes not forgotten about me." I look at the Admiral stubbornly, abit insulted.

"You certainly have a good memory for names." he comments offhandedly.

"Its handy." I shrug abit grumpily.

"So who's this sister you're looking for and how can you be so sure shes even in this era like you?" he looks at me and I blink somewhat surprised for a moment then sigh abit.

"Damn... Someone's sure thorough..." I grumble with a sigh before answering the question.

"She and I are not blood sisters but are sisters in another way. Its difficult to explain but its like..." I look at my hands sadly, trying to think.

"Its like a moon phase. When its at the new moon and we look up at the dark sky, we know the moon is there. But the only evidence without anything but our eyes, is our knowledge or that feeling its there in the shadows." I try to explain as best I can, scratching my head abit nervously. But I get the feeling I've done a horrible job of it.

"Certainly emotional. But what do you have to backup any of this?" he asks finally.

"All the items from that period I had with me. My cell phone, mp3 player, laptop, external hard drives, money, ID cards, everything one would expect to find in a bag with camping gear." I read off simply.

"Alright. Where is it?" he asks as I relax slightly.

"Most of it is in my closet. Everything in the closet buried or hidden. The rest like my bow and arrows, bag and larger items are hidden in the attic." I explain as to the point as I can.

"Where exactly?" he asks and I blink abit confused.

"Hes got to be joking me..." I think surprised that no one's found the stuff with how easy I made it for someone to find, out of my nature for organization.

"Uhm... In the locked box that says 'Rose's stuff'. Its buried in the closet then the rest is in a PVC tube in the corner of the closet also marked with my name. The bow and larger items are far back in the attic hidden behind the sheet of plywood up there." I explain in detail.

Just then a woman with dark hair and green eyes strides into the room quicky, wearing normal civilian clothing looking quite ruffled and upset.

"Admiral, whats the meaning of -..." she stops mid-rant and looks at me as I look at her abit curiously. However the admiral just sighs tiredly.

"I do wish that you'd announce yourself before entering my personal office." he complains to the woman as she stiffens abit and I look between the two, feeling much like a child in the principals office as another teacher bursts in.

"Alright, the information will be looked into. Wait outside." he orders me and I nod, standing up quickly.

"Yes sir." I swallow abit dryly then walk out into the hall and stand, leaning my back against the far wall silently, being very thankful to get out of that room finally. I look around the hall, examining the design, construction and even the 'paint job' quietly as I wait and calm down. What or who I'm waiting for, I've no idea. So I just wait here patiently.

I'm in the middle of examining the command panel beside the door after having scrutinized almost everything in the hallway, including the posture and gait of those who pass by out of boredom.

I'm just in the process of figuring the things operations out when the door opens and I jump, stiffening up tensely as a feeling of dread fills me about the prospect of being called back into that room to face him again.

But I'm not.

Instead the woman exits with a deep look of thought written on her face as she steps out into the hall then looks up at me for a while as she looks me over very carefully.

It makes me feel like I'm being scrutinized in much the same way a person might scrutinize a questionable meal, but I stay silent and stiff.

After a long silence she seems satisfied, she turns to my left and begins walking down the hall.

"Come along please." she says in a smooth voice but I detect a slight... Warmth to her words.

I swallow and look at the door unsurely then to her before quickly following, much like a lost puppy may. _I certainly feel like one_.

Just as I catch upto her slow, contemplating pace she looks at me.

"So what is your full name?" she asks thoughtfully.

"Astrum Rose West, Ma'am." I respond properly, swallowing abit nervous about what this all may be leading to.

"Astrum hm? And whats your maiden name miss West?" she inquires thoughtfully, I myself pause slightly at the reminder of my birth name as all the memories of my abused past come back to me. I swallow abit, looking to the side abit distantly.

"Avery Clark. Would you like my birthday as well?" I offer her considerately.

The woman just gives me a slightly curious look from the corner of her eye before shaking her head slightly.

"No that's alright." she responds abit distantly before going back into her thoughts silently for a time as we walk together down the hall to a less secured lift. At least thats what it seems like from a casual glance.

But I can tell that this is controlled by a UNSC AI, so its far more secure then the last lift I had ridden upon.

"So what is it you like to be addressed as?" she suddenly inquires as she swipes her ID card and another through the reader once we arrive at the lift doors.

"Huh?...!" I blink abit surprised looking at her.

"Uhm... Why?" I ask in return quite confused and slightly suspicious to her interest, though when she looks at me it becomes obvious that her interest is more then personal but a calculating interest, psychology based is my guess.

"For the record, generally people call me Astrum or Miss West. Unless I request otherwise." I look at her abit sceptical of her motives, crossing my arms slightly as I hear the lift approaching us slowly.

"Ah. Well then, may I address you by Astrum?" I stiffen slightly when the doors open catching me somewhat off guard by the sudden sound and her odd request, since its usually custom that people only call someone by their first name if its a personal thing or friend of the person.

I look at her confused but shrug with a sigh after a short pause when she begins walking onto the lift, with me in tow.

"I don't see why not Ma'am." I lean against the side of the lift wall looking around abit casually as the doors close behind us.

"Good! So Astrum what do you think of things here in this era?" she asks suddenly in a very perky manor and voice as she presses a button for a certain level.

The sudden change nearly makes me fall over in stunned shock but I instead just stand there looking at her in awe at how quickly she changed attitudes, a rare thing for me to see from a quote on quote "normal person".

It takes me a moment or so for me to compose myself before I exhale tiredly, looking back up at the ceiling distantly.

"Ma'am. I don't really care. I just want to go back..." I say distantly, as I think about my family and loved ones back in the 21rst century. The thoughts are short lived as I look down at her more seriously.

"I don't care for complex mind games or bull shit either. So be straight – What the hell do you want or what is it your driving for?" I grumble shortly as the lift once again begins to slow in anticipation for the level we are to get off at. It's a tense silence as the doors slide open but I hold my ground, just as she does, but I get the feeling shes examining me or stalling. I keep my eyes fixed on her as I wait, but a slight movement catches my eye and I look away for a short moment unable to resist the old habit. But when I look back I find she's already exited the lift and a good ways down the hallway.

"Hurry up would you please." she orders lightly as I scramble to catch up surprised by how quickly and silently she moved.

"Damn. She's fast! Or maby I'm just slow..." I think as I jog to catch upto her faster pace. I do catch up with abit of ease, panting semi-hard as I fall into step with her. We barely get two feet before she looks at me unimpressed.

"Stop that would you." she orders, which confuses me somewhat, so I straighten slightly, cocking my head to the side confused as I continue breathing hard.

"Huh?" I muse confused.

"Your a bad actor." She answers my confusion, with a slightly amused smirk.

A pleased grin spreads across my lips as I straighten up and cease the panting, walking beside her properly without any sign of the fatigue I had been showing before.

"Only with people who're paying attention Ma'am. Frankly, there aren't too many I've met." I grin, relaxing abit.

"Though the number has grown since I arrived here." I half look at her, catching her gaze and to my surprise she looks forward again quickly.

We walk quietly for some time until we turn a corner to a glass hallway, which gives a wonderful view of the outside.

I stop and look out the windows in amazement and awe at the view. It's the orbital view of a planet much like Earth and the view of the stars on the other side of the hall.

I step over to the side closest the planet and look down at it, examining its surface in amazement.

"Its so beautiful... I always thought, this would be the best view of a planet." I think as I look over the deep green forests and rich blue seas below.

"Something wrong?" I hear the woman ask curious, breaking my attention from the view to look at her abit confused for a moment.

"Hm? Oh no... Nothing's wrong. I've just never seen anything like this." I answer honestly as I turn to face her.

"Oh. So you've never left Earth in all your time here?" she asks as she begins walking down the hallway again with me walking alongside her.

"No ma'am. Earth is what I know, I'm in a strange land and era. So I thought it best to first get my bearings, see if I'm the only one I know who's here and see if there's any possible way of getting back, before settling into this new era too much." I respond as if this was the most simple and basic thing while we walk down the hall together.

Its another 50 feet before we come to a door which she stops at then uses a code to unlock then opens the door calmly.

"This will be your quarters for now. There's a bathroom and small shower to your right here. Someone will be by for dinner at 1800 – 6pm in general terms." she explains, motioning me to go inside. I nod understandingly and smile slightly, appreciative.

"Thank you ma'am." I say politely before stepping into the room obediently.

I hear the door close behind me and I give it a half glance before looking over the immaculately kept room silently for a moment then I sigh wearily.

"Well that means dinner's at 6... And its only..." I look around as I think quietly, semi-wondering what I will do in the meanwhile.

"Ah! Good a clock. Hm its only 1503, there's awhile yet..." I unbutton the jacket of my outfit then neatly hang it over the back of the chair before picking it up and placing it by the window where I sit neatly, silently staring out the window out at the planet below as I let myself get lost in my thoughts.

I spend a long time just looking down at the awe inspiring sight below while lost deep in my thoughts of home, my family, whats happened since I arrived here, if I will ever return to my 'birth' era or whats gonna happen to me now..


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! I really zoomed through this chapter!  
Well I hope everyone enjoys it!  
There's plenty more chapters to come!  
And keep me busy.

* * *

Eventually my thoughts drift to my sister as I look over the deep blue oceans. I wonder if I will ever find her or if she is really here.

"I bet Oni would love this view... I hope I'm not wrong about her being here, spending all that time looking for her." I sigh and lean back in the chair tiredly closing my eyes. Its been many hours since I last slept and I'm truly drained from the day's events, so I figure closing my eyes for a moment wont hurt any, maby even banish the soreness of my eyelids.

As I relax, enjoying my moment of rest I hear a faint sound, like a whisper in my ear "Rose..." The sound makes me jump upright and look around the room suddenly alert. "That was Oni's voice! I'm sure of it! She sounded... Like she was sad..." I think as I carefully examine the room for any sign of another person or the source of the sound, but in the end come up empty. I lean forward in the chair with my head in my hands.

"Oh... Oni sama..." I say her name sadly as I stare at my hands, praying with all my heart that I am not dreaming and I will find her.

"Nothing else matters to me but her... I have to find her.." I think as tears begin to well up as I realize how impossible a job I have to find her, now with the military involved. "No! I cant give up! I wont! I've faced troubled times before and through hard word, come out on top. I will do it again!" I think assuredly as I stand up, looking down at the planet below.

"Well this's no time for moping..." I mutter softly as I begin to stretch calmly in preparations for working out.

"Its only 1730.. I can get in afew reps before a quick shower. Who knows how long its been since I've had one..." I think, making abit of a face at the thought of not having showered in weeks.

Over the next 15 minutes I stretch thoroughly to make sure I don't get sore after then I begin warming up with some jogging on the spot, jumping jacks and shadow boxing, which involves kicks, punches and some light footwork – all to get my heart pumping and my body warmed up.

Then at 1721 I begin my reps of leg lifts, squats, one and two handed push ups then finally situps.

I squeeze out the last situp before flopping onto my back, panting hard, but with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"Damn... I'm out for who knows how long and it all goes to shit..." I laugh abit at myself due to the fact this took me a lot more effort to do then it had in the past, 10 reps of each would've been no trouble, but now it was. Once I've caught my breath I getup off the floor and look at the time.

"Fuck!" I curse and strip down quickly, jumping into the shower without hesitation where I barely let myself get wet before lathering up, all because when I look at the clock I see the time is 17:50! (Remember, dinner's at 18:00... ).

It doesn't take me very long to fully wash myself, my hair and dry off, with practised ease. I brush my hair with a brush I found in there, then tie it back with my hair tie before wrapping the towel around myself then step out to pickup the clothes I'd tossed haphazardly onto the bed when I stripped them off. I press the button on the command panel on the door to open it then I step out when it opens. I pause surprised when I see a woman looking over the messily strewn about clothes on the bed for a moment until I step out then she looks at me.

"Your clean fatigues are on the desk. Don't doddle." she orders before leaving the room and waiting out in the hall. I stand straighter and snap promptly.

"Yes Ma'am." before she fully leaves then I quickly jump into action, putting the clean clothes on as quickly as I can manage then I begin lacing the boots quickly. I fold the old outfit neatly then lay it on the bed.

"That woman was big... Larger than any marine I know... Special forces possibly. Or maby the requirements for marines are higher then in the past.." I wonder as I quickly dress. I pull the tie out and begin braiding my hair once I've fully dressed then step out braiding my hair.

"Not bad." I hear a man comment as I look to him, still braiding my crimson dyed hair.

"Hm?" I muse curiously noticing the stopwatch in his hand with slight confusion and surprise.

"Hmm..." the man muses before letting out a low impressed whistle as I tie up the end of my hair, looking at him abit curiously. The woman looks into the room, seeming to inspect it then gives the man a slight nod.

"Alright Kid, how'd you pull that off?" he grunts suspiciously while I fuss over my uniform's neatness a little before answering.

"My father sir. He pushed me to get ready on the drop of a hat." I answer simply.

"A military brat eh? Alright, come along." he orders walking down the hall. I open my mouth to correct him but I stop as I think to myself.

"Should I correct him?..." I wonder as I follow quietly alongside him.

"So in what branch did your father serve?" He asks in a somewhat friendly manor, slightly glancing at me as we walk.

"Oh well... guess I should." I think to myself before responding.

"Actually sir, my father didn't serve. He was just very strict." I explain politely looking at him as he looks at me curiously with his brown eyebrows raised slightly. He looks me over lightly then returns his gaze forward.

"It certainly shows." he comments offhanded.

"So where did you get your build from? Your father or your mother?" he inquires resuming the friendly chatter after a pause.

"My father." I respond once again very simply.

"Not much've a conversationalist are you?" he chuckles slightly, my guess a way to loosen me up. I stand a little straighter as I walk and look at him calmly.

"Well sir, I don't mind a good chat. But considering I'm in very unfamiliar territory, alone and frankly have no clue to what I'm in or how deep. I'd prefer to play my cards close to my chest or right out of my shirt. So,pardon my quietness and undetailed responses." I bow my head politely as he stops walking, looking at me in a silent and stoic manor for afew tense seconds.

Then a broad amused smile spreads across his face before he pats me on the shoulder warmly.

"Well kid, those're some sharp poker skills you have. But don't worry so much, the military isn't as bad as you were probably taught." he chuckles, doing his best to banish the worries I mentioned before beginning to walk again. We turn down the hall into a busier part of the corridor where I read "Mess Hall" above a set of two doors.

"Yes, I realize that now. Hence why I was planning on enlisting, but due to my physiology its been a real pain to put on the required weight." I speak calmly as we enter through one of the doors into the bustling room.

"Oh?" he muses as we fall into line and he hands me a food tray calmly.

"Well just eat a lot of carbs." He shrugs simply which makes me grin abit, trying not to laugh.

"I didn't just get my height from my father but his fast metabolism too. I burn off most of the calories that I eat." I say as I gently take the tray calmly.

"Ah! So that's why your so scrawny." he jokes giving my left bicep abit of a squeeze and I chuckle.

"Well my frame has its benefits. I'm quite nimble and agile so being thin helps. I was tough to tag for touch football, capture the flag or dodge ball." I boast a little.

"Sounds like a good challenge." he smirks while showing me how the food machines work.

"I was always happy to play for the team that chose me." I say calmly as I put the chosen food on my tray neatly.

"I bet you were a top pick eh?" he chuckles abit.

"Actually no. I was one of the last to be picked and was stuck sitting out sometimes." I shrug simply and politely offer the woman still with us an apple. I wait a moment before she gently takes it with a polite nod.

"Damn... Well that wont happen here." he says before walking off to find a table, with me in tow calmly, both of us carrying our trays.

He goes for some empty spots on a busy table but I instead follow the woman to a quieter area calmly. The man finally notices and yelps "Ack! Hay!" before scrambling over as we both sit down as I giggle. He catches up then slides in beside me quickly.

"Very funny..." he grumbles abit making me laugh a little.

"I thought marines were supposed to be alert and observant, sir?" I look at him abit wryly, poking fun right back at him.

"Oh har har." he smirks as I begin eating calmly. After afew moments of silence he speaks up, again trying to continue the conversation.

"So, What kind of hobbies do you have?" he asks as some others come over and sit down.

"Well that's going to be a long list – you sure you wana know? Its been known to scare some people off." I smile as I continue eating calmly. He pauses slightly, mid bite before nodding.

"It can't be that scary. You seem like a nice enough kid, how bad could they be." he shrugs before one of his comrades laugh, obviously overhearing.

"Famous last words man." they laugh and slap him on the back.

"Yeah yeah.." he grumbles, brushing some food off his cheek as I snicker a little. I finish off the main bit of food I chose before looking at him calmly, ready to answer his question.

"Well... Where would you like me to start?" I scratch my head abit embarrassed. He looks at me curiously while eating a mouthful of food.

"Well we started with games... What others do you like playing?" he says, after swallowing the mouthful of food.

"Well, you know three... There's the 100 meter dash, Relay, Soccer – though usually as a goalie, since I usually wind up tripping over myself or doing nothing useful out in the field. Going from there, there's Hunting, Fishing, Target shooting, Archery, Swimming, Hiking, Camping..." I start off, but he interrupts me with a polite hand wave.

"You weren't kidding on the long list..." he laughs a little and I smile warmly.

"No point in lying, I don't have the memory for it." I smirk simply.

"So you're the outdoorsy type eh?" He says abit amused and I smile abit.

"Its nice out in the parks and forests. A quiet beauty unmatched by anything we could create." I say quietly, not thinking about my words, which I quickly regret saying, since it lets in on too much about myself but I figure since I've blabbed already there's not too much harm in it now. I look over my apple carefully before biting into it.

"Ahh well put.. So you mentioned you wanted to enlist, any ideas as what?" he asks while eating calmly, seeming more thoughtful.

I find it abit strange the woman hasn't spoken but I can only guess shes there as an observer possibly.

"A medic. I've always had the interest in it and some skill or luck with helping cuts heal and getting rid of colds or infections." I smile abit fondly as I think of my friends back home.

"Ahh so you know just the right places to touch to make someone feel good huh?" he insinuates making me laugh and a couple of the marines nearby snicker as they eat. "Sargent..." the woman speaks warningly to the man.

"It was an obvious joke. And yes you could say that in both the insinuated fashion and non. But I'm not a sex therapist so take those issues elsewhere." I smile wryly.

"Ha ha! So what kind of education on medicine do you have?" he asks as afew of the marines laugh some more.

"And what is your interest in healing people? Where or when did it start for you?" he adds as I finish the apple.

"Interests...? Like the methods, healing practices or why I have the interest?" I ask in return, finding his question to be abit vague.

"All of them." he finally says after a short silence while eating his food. I can't help the amused smirk on my lips as I nod understandingly once.

"Alright then. Well to start I always had the interest in how the body worked and how to fix things, mechanical and biological. I could take apart almost anything I could get a hold of then put it back together still in working order, mechanically. Though that's why dad kept his tools out of my reach when I was little." I smile abit, sipping the tea I chose as my drink.

"Sounds like a your a regular trouble maker. Go on." he says, seeming now more like a military person as I would expect rather then a 'normal joe'.

"Yes I am." I joke back before continuing.

"Then as I got older I had many hobby's and interests, but medicine has always lingered. As has my nack for taking apart things. As I started working like any normal teen, I began carrying many things in my bags, but one common thing has always been a small first aid kit. When I turned 19 I decided to start researching a good career for myself, what I could do day in and day out and not get bored, or sick and bloody tired of it. But actually want to drag myself out of bed to goto it. Mechanics and Medicine were the top two." I explain simply honest before once again taking a sip of my tea, also giving him time to assimilate what I've said.

"Medicine and Mechanics... Sounds like an interesting mix. But it also sounds like you wouldn't be able to tell a carburetor from a drive shaft." he says smoothly trying to catch me off guard. I just smile to myself amused at such a simple tactic.

"That's some old school mechanics your talking about. Late 20th century I think was the last time those kind of vehicles were produced. Though I usually slept through history or just skipped all together." I shrug, smiling abit as he half looks at me from the corner of his eye. His eyes scream that hes thinking about something and hard, but I don't know what until he speaks.

"What school did you goto?" He suddenly asks seeming more interested and I smile now openly amused.

"You sure you want me to list them all? I don't think we have enough time." I chuckle abit.

"Move a lot?" he asks, changing tone slightly as I finish off my food.

"No. Just a couple times. But I was bounced around schools a lot because my father didn't like how this teacher or person was doing their job and didn't want me there. Or I wasn't participating enough or just skipping classes. So he would move me to another school to see if that would get me going back to class. Or the latter, the schools would recommend alternate schools, with 'smaller' classes so I would get more help with my work. All of those were nice ideas but didn't do anything except frustrate me. Cause it never solved the root problem. The bullying." I shrug simply.

"At your size you were bullied?" he blinks surprised as he finishes the last of his food then stands up and I follow him to the spot where he shows me how to deal with my tray.

"Yes. Size doesn't matter when they have numbers. But it may have been a factor that none of them ever tried to fight me physically. I used to be quite passive and quiet generally. So it makes me scratch my head on why they would be so intense with verbal and emotional bullying but not step upto physical... I have little doubts they would've won back then considering my gentle demeanour.." I scratch my head abit as I follow him from the mess hall promptly.

"So your saying your harmless?" he smirks abit mischievously towards me as we step into the hall.

"I doubt it. Though I've never had the right motivation to cause a person any harm. I would rather heal someone then harm them." I look at him calmly with abit of a dismissive shrug. He nods abit understandingly.

"So, would you like a tour?" he asks, suddenly changing the topic. I perk up immediately squeaking abit too excitedly.

"Really!?" I look at him in much the same way as a child would as if having been asked the same thing. He looks at me abit taken aback but then chuckles amused.

"First time on a military vessel?" he asks and I smile abit sheepishly as he begins walking. I hop into step with him abit more perked up.

"Actually its my first time being out of North America let alone off the planet entirely." I explain honestly as we walk down the hall with the woman still following us, but this time afew paces further back then before.

"Its all so interesting and amazing. Pictures rarely can capture the view from our own eyes." I muse thoughtfully as I look around the hall curiously.

"You sound like you know your way around a camera. Photographer? Or model?" he inquires curiously as we walk calmly down the hallway.

"Photography actually. I never modelled." I answer calmly, still looking around abit casually.

"Another hobby. Hm. Well since we never finished that list, what are some of your other hobbies?" he asks simply as I smile mischievously.

"Quid pro quo. I think its about time you tell me something about yourself rather then me go on all the time on myself." I state smoothly.

"It only seems fair if you have a turn sometime." I giggle abit.

"Good point. So what did you want to know?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Well how about your name? For starters." I cross my arms abit.

"You know mine." I look at him abit flatly.

"And how do you figure I know your name?" he asks me slyly and I smile gently pointing to the badge on the uniform that has my name on it.

"Case'n'point." I smile amused then look at him stubbornly.

"Alright, so whats your name?" I look at him flatly, though in a playful manor.

"Smith. John smith." he says simply and I point to his last name on his uniform.

"Your a shitty liar Mr. Larson." I smile amused at his surprised expression.

"Alright alright, you got me. Its Jayson Larson" he waves his hands in a motion of surrender as I giggle a little.

"Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" I look at him abit more seriously, but making sure to seem that its just my idle curiosity with my tone, posture and expression. "I dunnoooo. What is it?" he asks and I smile abit,

"Well I was wondering, why you enlisted into the military?" I tilt my head abit quizzically. But that simple expression changes when he stops, mid-stride and looks at me a lot more seriously then before. I blink sincerely confused at how such a simple question would result in such a serious response from him. We stare at one another for a tense 30 seconds before he sighs tiredly.

"Your a lot more intelligent then you let on Miss West." He says coolly before resuming the previous pace down the hall.

"Thank you. But I don't see how such a simple question would make you think that." I look at him curiously, following along beside him.

"Your obvious knowledge of how to word things. Your also mindful or your body language to suit your needs, though I've seen you slip up afew times and forget. Which makes it all the harder to pin down what kind of person you really are, or whether its all just apart of your acting." he explains more seriously.

"Thank you...?" I shrug abit lightly.

"However your wrong about the mind game. I prefer checkers over chess. Especially when its with far more experienced players. I'm honest because I really don't do well with tact or guile. So being honest yes does cause trouble but at least I wont be caught in a lie." I smile lightly.

"And please don't assume anything about me or anything for that matter. It never works out too well as I've seen." I warn politely. I pause and look around a little when I feel a tremor through the flooring.

"Is that normal?" I look between the two confused. The man and woman exchange glances then finally sighs heavily.

"Its nothing to worry about. Come along. We were ordered to test your fitness levels and run a bunch of tests." he explains abit grumpily before continuing down the hall.

"Okie dokie." I chirp happily, following after him happily.

The rest of the walk is fairly silent so I occupy myself with looking around, examining the structures and build of the hallways quite contently during the "tour" of the ship.

As we walk I log each twist and turn in my usual map of how to get place to place, making sure to pick out unique stationary objects as markers as we go.

"So what is so interesting about the halls?" the man grumbles abit quietly as we walk to a short corridor where at the end of which is a door that is guarded by two rather unpleasant looking marines in full gear.

"As I said before I've never been off my home planet. Let alone seen anything asides images of the outside of a commercial ship. The construction is very interesting." I look at him abit annoyed when I've already explained I've never been off Earth before.

"And if you insinuate I'm a rebel I'll belt you." I cross my arms, noting his obvious shift which tells me he was just about to. He smirks in a slightly challenging manor, with his body language mirroring his voice and following words.

"Well... Aren't you?" he looks at me with that smug grin. I am about to snarl back but I check the response and instead just shake my head tensely.

"No I am not." I answer very pointedly.

"Well you were living with a group of them!" he snarls and I barely hold myself back from slugging him as I step in and put my nose close to his.

"Look buster. I had no idea until you just told me. Had I known I would've said or done something to turn them in myself. I don't tolerate people like them. Murder is still murder - no matter your reasons for it. And..." I snarl warningly before stepping back, once I've gotten a hold of myself again.

But that's only visibly.

Just as I plant my right foot back slightly, I narrowly duck and dodge the woman as she jumps in to try and stop me from my next manoeuvre.

I dart in and bring my left fist up with all my strength, knowing if I'm going to make my point I will have to do my best to put all I have into it. I drive it up and pray I don't hurt either of us too bad or get in too much trouble as it connects with a hard smacking sound, making his teeth clack together and his head to whip back. He recovers quickly enough as the woman sighs heavily, seeming disappointed with this display.

"I don't make threats I don't intend on fulfilling." I finish before hopping abit and flailing my hand sorely.

"Ow!" I nurse my throbbing hand as he rubs his jaw sorely, looking quite surprised, the guards however just stay at their posts, but I think I hear a quiet snicker from their direction.

"Anyone tell you that you hit like a girl?" he asks, while rubbing his jaw abit and I look at him sharply, as there's more definite snickering from down the hall, which quickly stops when the woman glances down there.

"No shit Sherlock! Last I checked **I am a girl**!" I spit while rubbing my sore hand tenderly. He looks at me for a half second seeming to be processing something before chuckling a little.

"You must've not connected properly then." he says, letting his hand drop to his side and I notice the bit of swelling starting on his jaw.

"Where'd you learn moves like that?" he asks curiously, stepping closer, more relaxed.

"I watch alot of movies..." I shrug abit simply.

"Surprisingly or not, no one ever tried to fight me when I was younger. Even though I had doormat on my forehead." I shrug abit as I examine my hand a little to see what damage I did.

"I find that honestly hard to believe from how well you slid past my cohort and nailed me in the jaw. Quite hard mind you." he admits and I shrug.

"Beginners luck. I learned the moves dodging people then the attack manoeuvre from movies. I just think it was luck that I pulled it off and the fact you didn't expect it." I smile abit, still nursing my hand. The woman gently takes my wrist and gives my hand a cursory check over then lets my hand go and nods to the man calmly.

"Nothings broken." she says and I look at her calmly.

"Good. Do you think you could do the physical tests with your hand like that?" he asks, turning my attention to him quickly.

"Yup." I snap promptly.

"Alright then, follow me and we will begin." he orders simply, beginning to the ominous doorway with the two guards on either side of it. I follow after him but give the woman a half confused glance when after afew steps I notice she's not following us, like she has been the entire time.

She motions for me to continue on and I nod once then follow the man into the room, that has some exercise equipment and other medical equipment as well, along with a table in a adjacent room.

Almost immediately the evaluations and what I perceive as near-interrogation begins. Lasting over what feels like many many hours.

Finally the whole thing ends and he tells me I can go back to my room, but there's a catch..

One final test. One of the marines is going to blindfold me then guide me to a certain spot in the ship where I then have to navigate the entire way to my quarters alone without assistance from them or anyone.

I can't help the smirk as I agree, enjoying the thought of a challenge, where I'm allowed to wander around abit.

The female marine seems to enjoy the whole idea herself as she puts the blindfold on me securely, then begins guiding me along through a maze of corridors, trips up and down on the lift then down one final corridor to where I guess the final stop is - the hanger of the ship.

"Alright. Have fun..." she snickers removing the blindfold, obviously anticipating me to be wholly disoriented but I just stand there and let my eyes adjust. Then I give the area a quick surveil then nod to her politely.

"I will. Thank you." I chirp pleasantly before walking off to the main lift shaft calmly much to her obvious surprise.

I look over the command panel then press the proper button to summon the lift, which lights up signalling I've gotten it right. I wait patiently to it as it descends, stopping every so often to what I guess is let people on or off. From the amount of time it takes to get this level I gather I'm on a low deck of the ship.

I stay just to the side as the doors open, making sure not to get in the way of anyone on board who may be coming off. I look inside the lift as I walk on, confirming with a slight smile to myself.

"Yup its the same one.. Same marks on the handrail." I note, lightly running my fingers over the wear marks on the railing by the command panel. I look it over then sigh abit as I realize, I never saw what floor my room is on.

"Aw hell..." I think to myself before I begin doing the "math" on which floor and carefully press one of the buttons as some marines pile onto the lift. I stand aside out of their way as one of their group hits the proper button for their floor and the doors close.

Despite the knots in my stomach and throat I manage to keep myself from showing my nervousness outwardly as I look the panel over, recalculating and double-triple checking my calculations on which floor I'm to get off on.

Halfway through my third check I hear one of the group bark at me.

"Hey! Boot!" the mans voice breaks my concentration but I realize he can't be talking to me - I'm no "Boot" which is slang for a recruit or someone in boot camp, neither of which I am.

"I addressed you, you rude little half-pint!" he snarls, putting his hand on my shoulder and I turn to him calmly. I look at him and blink abit surprised when I see hes shorter then I am.

"Who's he calling short?" I think amused, but make sure not to infuriate the man further by smiling at him.

"Sorry, I did not realize you were addressing me. What is it that you wanted sir?" I question politely.

"The hell do you think your doing?" He snarls, obviously trying to push his rank around. I tilt my head slightly confused by his question.

"Sir? I'm going to my quarters." I respond simply. He reaches out and I stiffen somewhat, watching him carefully, ready to jump away or strike back if he hits me. But instead he gently lifts my braid and waves it abit in front of my face.

"Then explain to me what makes you think you can go around with your hair 5 inches over regulation!" he snarls and I relax abit.

"Oh that." I exhale relieved.

"That's simple sir. I'm a civilian. My clothes are somewhere else at the moment and this was the attire I was provided. But thank you for taking the time to point out that my hair is too long. I'll keep it in mind if I decide to enlist." I smile politely as his cohorts begin snickering. I watch him, biding my time as the lift slows and the doors take their sweet time in opening. I bow politely, thankful I timed it just right to end my sentence as the doors open fully.

"And this is my floor." I state politely before walking off the lift and down the hall. I look around as I walk down the hall, using all my senses to double check I've the right floor.

In the meanwhile I hear the man's cohorts burst out laughing, bugging him a little about being told by a civilian - in a very polite way. I can't help but giggle myself as I walk down the hall out of earshot. I look around and note the hall's unique structures from earlier and smile happily.

"Good... Right way." I continue leading myself back to my room calmly. I get back to the hallway where my room is and walk down the hall then stop in front of my door calmly. I gently enter the code to unlock the door and smile as it opens revealing my gamble paid off.

"Gotta love it." I grin satisfied as I walk into the semi-dark room, checking it for anyone else before closing the door. I strip from the uniform to my underwear then crawl into bed exhausted.

I have some trouble getting to sleep at first as my head swims with everything I've learned, but I manage to calm it and put it to rest.

I have the strange feeling that I had best take advantage of every minute of sleep I can get, because I'm going to need it for the challenging times ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I'm woken by the sound of the door opening and someone walking, well sneaking into the room.

I listen to them move around the room for some moments, wondering why they haven't put the lights on or tried to wake me yet as any normal person usually would when entering my room unannounced.

So I continue pretending to be asleep as I listen to them for the next few minutes before the mystery person opens the door then closes it after some shuffling.

I wait for some minutes, listening very carefully for anything that would give away someone trying to hide in the room, breathing, the slight movement, etc.

But I hear nothing but the background noise of the ship.

So, satisfied I roll over and tiredly give the room a visual once over.

But I see nothing that seems out of place or anyone trying to hide so I grunt tiredly then snuggle into my pillow tiredly and dose back off.

During my sleep I have many pleasant dreams about my home, and loved ones, especially my sister Siorai.

One of which is about the time I spent with her in Walla walla when her mother took us to the park there.

We had been sitting on the grass enjoying the lovely warm day and cool breeze and Siorai had been talking to her brother on her cell phone, who was calling on some time off of his work in the US Navy, until she suddenly said "Heres Rose!" then shoved the phone into my hands and took off running while giggling mischievously as I sat their in shock.

"H-Hello?" I began the conversation, blushing abit embarrassed and I spoke with him for afew seconds before I took after her growling playfully.

"Siroaaaaaaaiii!" I cried as I chased after her while trying to hold some kind of conversation with her brother on the phone while he laughed.

I was never able to get close to my fleet footed sibling.

We had the game of chase all over the park for a good while, laughing and playing like a couple care-free kids, while I talked with her brother as best I could. He seemed very amused by the whole incident, even laughing openly at the comical game of chase he was missing out on watching.

Finally after about the third lap around the park its time for him to go so we say our goodbyes and I hang up, finally catching upto her at the duck pond, where she is standing with her back to me.

I pant with my hands on my knees, bent over for a short time as I catch my breath.

We are both silent for a time, until I hear her sniffle and mutter something hopelessly. The background noise and edges of the dream turn darker and darker until its a creeping blackness, as I walk over and tenderly put my hand on her shoulder.

"What is the matter little sister?" I inquire compassionately.

I look down at her gently, but because her head is hung I can't see her face.

I become concerned for her when I see some tears drop into the dark water at our feet. "Rose... ~Sniffle~ Where... Are you?" her words and the sound of her tears echo in the darkness hollowly.

I grab her shoulders and pull her to me in a warm, comforting embrace.

As I hold her I coo comfortingly "Oni. I'm here. I'm, right, here, my sister. Please don't cry... I'm here now." I say, doing my best to comfort her with my reassuring words.

I watch as she lifts her head and looks at me, tears still sliding down her cheeks. "Sister.. Rose?" she says carefully in disbelief and I smile warmly, gently using my hand to wipe her tears away.

I nod confirmingly, smiling at her warmly as her face lights up a little.

But before either of us can say anything further, the darkness closes in and I feel her pulled from my grip.

The last I hear of her voice is it calling out my name.

But its too late, she's gone from me once more before I can fight and help her.

I look down at my hands as my frustration and anger grows, amidst the wash of powerlessness, hope and failure - not having been able to stop that darkness from separating us when she needs me.

"GOD DAMNITALL!" I cry out angrily as I drop to my knees and pound my fists into the floor with all my might with one mighty strike.

I cry out as I slam them down, releasing all the emotions in one go.

Suddenly the room lights up and a strange symbol materializes in front of me slowly.

I look over each curve and detail of the design, burning it into my memory for what feels like forever.

Suddenly once its details are totally engrained upon my mind and memory it begins to glow brighter and brighter until my eyes are forced to close or risk being blinded.

But the light keeps growing until I have to cover my face as well.

After some time I feel the light become bearable and carefully uncover my face, then wait as my eyes adjust to the light filtering through my eyelids before opening my eyes carefully.

"Do you always fall out of bed in the middle of the night?" I hear a woman's voice ask me curiously, slightly amused.

I grumble abit tiredly and begin to sit up, finding out I'm not in bed but rather on the floor like she said.

"Guess its a good thing I didn't sleep on the top bunk last night..." I look up at it as I mutter abit jokingly while the still vivid dream replays in my head.

"Are you alright? I heard the thud." she inquires seeming abit concerned as I untangle myself from my clingy blanket.

"Yup." I chirp, still half asleep.

"That looks like a nasty bruise on your leg..." she says, kneeling beside me as I get myself partially untangled.

I look curiously as the spot, noticing the 4" sized dark purple bruise on my leg.

I finish unwrapping myself and toss the bundle up onto the bed and begins to check it carefully, wondering how I could've gotten something like that.

"Hm, guess it happened when I rolled out of bed." I shrug abit and stand up, despite her carefully helping me.

"Are you sure your not hurt elsewhere?" she asks seeming somewhat concerned and I smile warmly. "Yup. These things do happen." I giggle lightly before I begin to put my clothes on.

As I pick my pants up I notice the package on my desk.

"Okay, well I best get going. Don't fall out of bed no more." she says warmly and I laugh abit as I pull my pants on, falling backwards onto the bed with a squeak which makes her laugh a little. I hear the door open as I slip my pants on and sit up.

"Thank you for your concern!" I say thankfully before she closes the door behind her.

Once the door closes, I jump into action, throwing my uniform on then I begin rummaging around the whole room for some paper and pencil or anything to write with. After what seems like 30 minutes of searching I find a pad and pen hiding in the desk. Then I sit down and over the next four hours pour all my focus into drawing the design I last saw in my dream.

I methodically draw the design with little of my focus on anything else, as a result I don't notice the person enter the room hours into it and stand nearby me, watching me work silently until I finish.

I lift my head and exhale finally once I've finished the careful drawing, rubbing my neck sorely.

"So. What is it?" I hear the voice of the first person I'd met here ask me.

I jump clear out of the chair and land flat on my back shocked, my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

"Ugh... Thanks for the heart check..." I joke a little, holding my hand over my pounding heart as I lay on the floor stunned.

It takes me afew moments to settle down before I get up, watching her pick up the pad as she looks over what I'd slaved over so diligently, a serious and contemplative look on her face.

I understandingly get to work making my bed as she quietly examines the drawing, guessing she knows something about it.

Just before I fully finish with my bed she speaks again, repeating her previous question. "So... What is it?" she asks, leaning against the bit of wall by the desk, between the window and the desk itself, looking at me over the top of the notepad.

I quietly continue my work, more methodical with my movements. "Ma'am... Do you have any family? Or someone you love more then anything else?" I ask as I neatly finish making the bed and stand, looking out the window to the planet below.

"What does it matter?" she returns my question, lowering the notepad a little more, looking at me puzzled.

I look down slightly, remembering my youth as the empty and painful emotions come back to me. "I never did. My blood kin didn't love me. Nor did they even want me - another mouth to feed. As it was put." I exhale deeply to calm my emotions before I look at her. "Yes.. I have family... But I seem to be missing your point." she admits, relaxing somewhat.

I smile lightly and look at her calmly. "I was in my early teens when I met a girl years younger then me on a role play forum. She was cold logic, truthful - whether you wanted it or not her honesty was there. Her wit was sharp as was her drive. If you knew something that she wanted or was told to get - she got it. I got the feeling she'd just as soon smile at you as cut your throat or rip your tongue out, with the same amount of emotion - none. Her intelligence was truly surprising - I found someone who I could hold a intelligent conversation with and who did not treat me like an imbecile if I didn't understand. But would rather give me the facts to educate myself rather then give me the answers or her own views on a topic. A truly deadly and dangerous person. But somehow I got beyond that and I managed to unearth what lay below that deadly exterior, a deadly person within but also fiercely loyal, loving and hurt person. She was lost, just like me... Together in the role play forum 'The Empire of the Dragons' we became closer friends. Until the fateful day the empire crumbled. I'm not sure how we went from me being "Scarey lady..." about her to us being close friends. But we did. It was a couple years later that we finally met. I spent a month with her and her parents one summer. Those days I will never forget and always cherish for the rest of my life. I have never in my entire life felt I belonged or had someone I could totally rely upon. With her - I do." I explain honestly, a knot forming in my throat as I try to keep the emotions from welling up.

"I don't see your whole point..." she says, looking at me abit puzzled but curious.

"She and I have a connection to one another. A kind of sibling bond beyond blood relation. The best I can describe it is, love. But not in a romantic sense... Its difficult to explain the connection..." I scratch my head abit, and glance out the window thoughtfully.

"So... Your connected. Wait... Are you saying you think she's here and this is a clue to find her?" she says suddenly making me look to her surprised for a moment then I smile happily.

"Yes! Exactly! My sister is here in this era as well. And that drawing is a clue to where she is. I feel like shes in trouble somewhere..." I look out the window again thoughtfully.

"I have to find her..." I mutter softly, noticing her shift.

"What makes you think you could find her?" she says, obviously doubting my capabilities.

I can't help but sigh lightly and nod in agreement. "Your right, I have no mode of transport, weapons, very limited knowledge of this era's technologies, limited funds, and only a vague dream with that drawing as my only clue to find her. I will admit it could all be in my head, a waste of time, with alot stacked against my success if she really is here." I say, looking at the planet quietly for a moment.

"But, shes my family. All I have left. I will do everything in my power to find and help her. Wild idea or not. Giving up, stopping or abandoning those I care for when they need me are not in my vocabulary. Yes it may get me hurt or even killed. But I'm reckless, stubborn and fiercely loyal too." I look at her and smile abit wryly.

She nods once understanding then goes back to looking the drawing over quietly, more serious this time. But to me it seems she is doing more then just examining the drawing but thinking hard on something else. As such she is silent for a good while - least it feels that way until she finally speaks.

"May I borrow this?" she asks with such a simplicity it surprises me a little but I quickly shake it off and nod.

"Go ahead." I reply promptly, having some hope what comes of this, may work in my favour to finding her.

She nods and stands up properly from my chair. "I will tell you something as well. The military isn't known for letting people off on wild goose chases, nor supporting 'feelings', no matter how vehemently you may believe in their legitimacy. They also may not let you leave either." she warns me before walking from the room as my eyes follow her, examining her fluid movements.

"Shes strong... Hm... Most definitely Special Operations... But not ODST... Something... Better..." I think to myself as I watch her leave.

She closes and locks the door behind herself with the rhythmic clicks of the six locks dropping into place and I smile abit amused, that she has to follow such an odd procedure - especially when I've deciphered the code.

I shake my head a little then run my fingers over my hair and exhale tiredly before walking over to the container on my desk.

I notice there is a letter neatly sitting on the top of the container so I move in a little closer to inspect it.

I notice some writing on the front so I gently pick it up "Astrum." so neatly written on the front of the letter it immediately perks my curiosity.

I pull the chair out then sit down calmly flipping the letter over to open it.

I carefully open the envelope and take the letter out which I unfold and begin to read.

Miss West,

Inside the curious looking box which as been delivered to you are the items of your possession which we cannot use to accurately determine your claims or that require no further testing towards that same end.

Enjoy the puzzle.

I cant help but admire the neatness of the handwriting for a time after reading the short letter.

But afterwards I look at the box and sigh once again tiredly before neatly folding then replacing the letter back into the envelope.

I put the letter aside then slide the box closer to myself before beginning to carefully examine it.

Its two hours before I finally finish with my curiosity and begin to disassemble the box with practised ease. Though I do come upon the odd snag. But manage to eventually get around it or untangled.

Inside I find what items the person had meant in the rather strange and anonymous letter.

Of my things I find inside:  
1 Stainless steel matte finish pocket watch

1 Pair of light blue denim boot cut jeans

2 Woman's sleeveless t-shirts one black and one gray

1 Button up shirt blue, brown, gold vertical stripes

1 Brown suede leather jacket with silk lining

1 Green jade rabbit on a red silk string

1 Pair of black converse runners

1 Pair of black socks

On top of that I find some modern documentation and ID cards with my name and picture on them.

"Quite strange" I initially think before I notice something off with my pocket watch - the back isn't on tight.

So I gently pick it up and gently push to snap it back into place but oddly it wont budge. It feels like something is obstructing it so I use my nails and pry the back off to reveal a strange computer chip that has been hidden on the inside of the watch.

"Hmm... Tracking device?" I murmur thoughtfully to myself as I examine the piece.

I eventually figure out how its been placed inside the watch then carefully with my nails removes it from the watch housing and sets it on the desk before closing up the back of the watch carefully.

"It does seem abit big for a tracking device, even of my era... It looks like its apart of something... But why so deliberately placed..." I sit back in the chair and ponder silently. Eventually I decide to look for other pieces so I begin searching through everything, my clothes, the box itself, right down to my entire room. I do find more pieces, one in the hem of my pants, another from inside my sock, another from my shoe and one oddly enough from inside the right jacket pocket of my leather jacket.

I look at the five devices lain out on my desk neatly and wonder what they could be singularly after I've finished searching.

"This was all too easy... There has to be more to this... Just five devices... It couldn't have been a mistake on their placement..." I ponder over the whole thing for awhile, going over different anagrams and other tricks or puzzles on what this all could be or why it was placed in with my things as I sit back down in the chair.

Suddenly it hits me like a lightning bolt.

"Its the pieces of one device! Not five single devices!" I realize suddenly and look at the pieces, picking up the piece I found in the back of my watch and I look it over more carefully.

"Aha!" I mutter and gently pick up the piece I found in the hem of my pants - a small computer chip like device which I gently slide into a slot in the middle of this odd device and to my surprise and elation, it fits perfectly!

I test fit each of the remaining pieces with the 'main' piece but only manage to fit one more over the next half hour.

I sigh abit and stand up from the chair deciding to stretch out some of the tension in my muscles while I think.

As I stretch I pause every few minutes to try a new combination and manage to fit the last separate pieces with each other not with the main piece. By the end of my stretches I decide to pause a moment on the puzzle and put my things away neatly.

So I carefully put my clothes away, doing my best to keep the room as neat and organized as I had found it.

The only thing I do put on is my jade rabbit which I neatly tuck under my uniform.

After I've made sure everything is away I pick the two device pieces up in my hands and look them over carefully for afew moments then carefully slide the pieces together, going on a feeling that it may work.

But just as I'm about to 'lock' them in place the door suddenly opens and I yelp a little, fumbling with the device before finally catching it - whole mind you, in my hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Wrong room..." the all too familiar male voice apologizes then the person closes the door just as I jump to my feet in surprise and confusion.

"That... Was... No... It couldn't be...!" I mutter and stride over to the door where I open it and poke my head out into the hall, looking down the hall towards the mess hall then up the hall - where I spot a very confused and lost looking young man walking along the hall a good ways up.

I step out into the hall as a elated smile spreads across my face.

"It is him!" I think before jogging off down the hall after him, until I'm in earshot. "Austin!" I cry as I jog closer to him.

He stops walking and stiffens up nervously then turns around obviously nervous of what or who is calling him. I slow to a calm walk as he turns to me and his expression changes from nervous to one of familiarity, but still lost on who I am.

I walk over to him and stop, trying to keep my silly grin under control as I patiently wait for him to say something

"Y..yes ma'am? I'm sorry but I happened to have forgotten where my quarters are... I must've wand -" he begins to explain apologetically and I laugh.

"Have you forgotten me so quickly?" I put my hands on my hips and look at him still smiling. "Rose?...?!" He suddenly sputters in shock as it hits him and I nod, smiling more.

"That's better. If you call me Ma'am one more time I woulda ruffled your neatly combed hair bub.." I scold as he relaxes then practically drags me off my feet when he drags me into a hug.

I can feel him tremble slightly and I smile warmly, in my usual motherly manor then comfortingly hugs him back.

"Its nice to finally meet you too." I coo softly as I hold him.

"What're you doing here? How'd you wind up here too? Who else is here? Is Oni here?" he asks in rapid succession and I smile knowingly.

"How about we go to my room and talk where its not so... Public." I giggle a little and gently let him go, putting my arm over his shoulders.

"Sounds good..." he nods and we both begin walking.

"Yanno, its nice to see a familiar face once again." I smile calmly, removing my arm from his shoulders calmly.

"Yeah..." he agrees, obviously thinking about something.

"Oh thanks... That makes me feel real loved..." I poke his arm gently and he looks at me abit surprised, noting my fake pouting expression.

"Wait I... Oh very funny...You know what I mean..." he grumbles and I smile, pushing the button to open the door to my room with a grin.

"Yes I do." I motion for him to go first and he looks at me puzzled when I don't just go inside.

"Its your room..." he looks at me, meaning I should be the one to go first and I grin wryly.

"Ladies first." I smirk and he smiles abit then curtsies politely, responding in the most feminine way he can manage.

"Oh why thank you kind Sir!" he snickers and I laugh warmly.

"Your welcome M'lady." I answer then we both begin laughing as he closes the door. "You did that too well." I laugh as I sit down on my bed, secreting the device under my pillow calmly before motioning for him to have a seat in the desk chair.

"Guess I'm just a natural." he flicks his hand in a mocking effeminate manor and I laugh abit as he takes seat in the desk chair.

"That you are." I joke, chuckling abit. "Anyways, back to business. To answer your questions: I don't know how I got here. I don't know who else we know is here, your the first person I've met. And I feel that Oni is here. Also I was... Brought here by the UNSC when they raided the house I was staying at... Apparently they had been watching me for quite some time and planted a mole into the group who raised the flag to have me brought in when enough information had been gathered. I don't know where this all leads but I'm sure its going to be to paperwork towards our enlistment or if we refuse, incarceration or possibly getting locked up in a cryo stasis unit." I shrug a little and look at him.

"So how'd you get _here_?" he asks confused and I smile abit faintly.

"I fell asleep at the buss stop and woke up on a concrete divider on the side of the road by a policeman, who let me know what year it was... I've been here for awhile. I've had the vague feeling Oni's been here as well but in all my searches I've not found anything on her. I had a dream that she was in trouble but that's about it.." I look out the window distantly.

Austin is abit silent for a moment before speaking seriously. "Well I know you two are close but a dream isn't exactly solid evidence that she's here." he says and I nod abit, looking back at him sympathetically.

"This is true dear. But every time I ignore those 'funny feelings' they tend to come around and either kick or bite me on the ass, hard." I smile abit and he nods understandingly.

"So how'd you wind up here?" I ask, suddenly changing the topic and he leans back abit in the chair.

"Well mine wasn't as peaceful... I was hitchhiking to come up and help your friends find you when I was walking down a dark road I became disoriented and fell off the path down the hill into a blackberry bush... Then I crawled out and I fell through some kind of sinkhole and wound up on my back in the middle of a training exercise. I nearly got shot.." he grumbles abit and I look at him gently.

"Oh my.. You really have the worst luck don't you... So how long have you been here?" I ask curiously, looking at him sympathetically. "About a week..." he sighs and I look at him slightly surprised.

I sigh abit and lean back somewhat, noting its about 1806hrs in the evening before I continue on. I look out the windows and exhale heavily.

"I just can't help but worry about the possibilities of what this all means.. You, me, Oni, and who knows who else being here... What does it mean for our home... And what does it mean for this realm.." I look at him concerned, suddenly serious.

"I've been wondering much the same, but I think its best we watch our steps here. We are in a strange land with new rules and better players then we've dealt or dreamed of back home... We may be in over our heads.." he sighs and I nod smiling abit.

"We definitely are in deep. But in what... That's the question..." begins our long conversation over the next few hours.

We discuss all our theory's and catch up on things between us.

We go over the further possibilities of what the military wants with us and what will happen now, what we've been doing since we arrived here, our thoughts on the state of things here in this world, the technology and other things of this era.

The list goes on and on, but as it nears 0000hrs (midnight) I notice Austin mention food a little more during our conversations so I stand up and stretch calmly.

"Why don't we continue in the mess hall. And get something to eat and drink hm?" I smile abit and help him out of the chair and go through some stretches with him before we head out to the mess hall calmly.

I show him how the machines operate before we go sit in one of the quiet alcoves in the mess hall where we continue chatting between mouth fulls of food and sips of tea.

We catch up on things he's been doing back home and what I was upto before I wound up here then what I was doing when I came here.

Doing my best to educate him on everything of this era, the technology uses, social norms, etc as we eat.

Once done I show him how to deal with his tray and dishes before we head out and I smile gently.

"Do you need help finding your quarters?" I smile gently and walk with him down the hall calmly.

"Yes please..." he relents abit and I chuckle lightly. To his surprise I help him find it quickly.

"Here's a hint hun - its on your jacket." I point to the series of numbers on the inside of the jacket sleeve as I use the code on his sleeve to open the door calmly.

"Oh... That's interesting... How did you find that out?" he asks and I grin wryly.

"Once upon a dream." I tease and he sighs heavily.

"Oh brother... Well thanks for your help... Rose - I've been wanting to ask you something.." he says abit nervously, standing just inside the doorway of his room and I look at him curiously.

"Go ahead." I look at him calmly, smiling lightly. He shifts abit nervously, obviously trying to getup the courage to speak.

"Well uh... I... Um... Was wondering if you would ever consider going out on a date in the future...?" he says finally, swallowing nervously as I look at him, raising an eyebrow lightly.

I soften gently and shake my head. "No Austin I wont. We had a relationship for a long time and it didn't work out. For now I think its best we just stay friends and not fuck up our friendship with that again. We both have alot to work on before we consider an intimate relationship with anyone." I say gently and bow politely.

"Rest well Austin." I smile and walk away calmly to my own room, having bit my tongue majorly on what I wanted to rant on him about his affair with the married woman, hiding things from me, lying about how really felt sometimes, and other things. "Rose! How can you say that you wont change your mind in the future..?!" he insists and I pause, looking at him compassionately.

"Austin. I love you as my friend. But I cannot love you as anything more ever again. It would not be fair to either of us to begin a relationship again that would only fail." As I explain this I notice his expression sadden and I bow my head regretfully to him.

"I'm sorry Austin." I apologize sincerely before turning and walking back to my own quarters silently.

On the walk back I keep mostly to myself lost in my own thoughts for the most part, only until I reach my own room and the door closes behind me do I let any expression of emotion show - after I make sure the room is empty.

I press my back up against the door and slide down to the floor, laying my arms across my knees as I stare out the window blankly.

I sit there silently, hardly noticing I haven't taken a breath for close to two minutes until I suddenly notice the burning in my lungs causing me to cough and take a sharp gasp of air.

Having the whole time been lost in thought about if I had been too honest or cold about my explanation to Austin. His sorry expression now burnt into my mind.

I lean my head back and close my eyes as I rest it against the door, going back to my thoughts of if I had been too harsh or not or if I had handled that whole thing properly.

I don't know how long its been but I jump suddenly awake and sigh heavily frustrated with myself - I had fallen asleep with my back against the door as I was deep in reflection.

I grumble slightly and rise to my feet taking my uniform jacket off as I decide its best I just go lay down and think this over when I wake.

Hoping a clear head will make it easier to sort out the problem. As I undress I can't help my mind wandering off into thoughts of what is going to happen to us now.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks pass while we are in the 'care' of the UNSC, going through the almost daily routines of tests and questioning coupled with some schooling with others of our era to see what we know - at least that's what we're told.

Austin and myself are teamed up on occasion for some of the 'team' exercises - my guess is, its an attempt to pair us up with people we know for our own comfort.

Not for our success in the activity, which I put across after people don't do as well as they could.

I make sure that afew of the others either hear or know of my avocations for different pairings after I hear the complaints in the exercise room casually.

"Its uncomfortable enough being poked, prodded and run through hoops but treating us like a bunch of school kids by pairing us up with people whom you think we'd be good friends with or get along with isn't cutting it. Our group morale is suffering as a result. I politely request that different groups and pairings are put together. I'm sure this - training is all leading to boot camp. By doing so it will allow us to get to know one another far better and build strong team bonds. Sir." I put forward to the Sargent in charge of our group's 'training' and integration.

To the relief of us on our next 'mission' we are paired up with vastly different people and the most challenging ones yet - complete opposites.

From those times on things in our group begin making headway and we all grow far more close and more like a cohesive team - with the odd spat or in-fight.

But there are afew of us which take charge and mediate alternatives rather than allowing a scrap outside the proverbial or literal boxing ring.

Its on a rather nasty looking day that we're lined up outside the barracks on Reach and where all 45 of us are told we have now been enlisted into the UNSC military forces and our training begins the next morning.

This sends shock waves through our entire group, many moving to question the sudden announcement but I hold my hand up and beat them to the punch.

"When did any of us agree to enlist sir? I don't remember signing any paperwork to the line of this matter." the last words gain me a muse of agreement from most of our group, but many cringe as the Sargent steps forward putting his nose to mine and snarls - in what I guess is the best TI manor he can muster.

Certainly not sparing anything as he responds with a commanding snarl.

"Is that a refusal to follow orders West?!" he barks and I look at him simply.

"No sir. Only a question. I'll follow orders, but assuming I'm not the only one - I'd like to know who thought they would take the liberty in denying us the right to choose enlistment or imprisonment? Before putting us planet-side." I look at him flatly.

"Aren't you assuming abit much?" he snorts and I look at him.

"I doubt we'd be allowed free without some form of leash or tracking device and frankly I'd rather not have anymore foreign things inserted under my skin thank you. So the only reasonable thing rather then having loose ends about is to lock us up either in a cell or in cold storage if we do not agree or 'decide' to work for the UNSC as a soldier." I look at him and sigh.

"But I've been wrong before." I relent.

"Who else feels this way, step forward!" he barks to our group as he backs up to his previous position.

I wait as many just look at each other nervously and I step forward deciding to set the example for them by making the first move.

To my thanks it works and I'm not left feeling like a idiot standing alone as many of the others step in line with me.

"The rest of you inside and get settled! You lot come with me." He orders sternly, smirking in a foreboding manor but from his posture and tone I get the feeling this is just apart of the game to make many scared.

I, like the rest follow him to an auditorium where we're left to wait in the semi dark room. I mostly ignore the orders to sit once hes left us and get up like some others.

"Check the room for traps." Simon orders as the others nod in agreement and I hop onto the set of seats below ours.

"Oh calm down Simon. Make your choices now - stay or go. Don't be wishy washy. They will exploit that if your unsure. Weigh your options, use what we are told to decide and if your still not sure - take the time out to think it over." I look at the others calmly, in a suddenly cold and calculating manor which seems to shock and surprise many of my teammates who've never seen this side of me.

"How can you be so sure that they aren't just gonna let us go." our youngest man asks, 16 year old James Franko.

"Simple. We got caught. They wouldn't invest so much to train us up there, feed us, clothe us to only to let us go sweet and easy." I look around the dimly lit room casually. "If they wanted to let us go so easily - I would already be out continuing my search for my twin. Who already has military training in the USAF and would require less training or investment. A better person to invest in." I point out pointedly, looking at them seriously. Simon sighs as he sits back down, in a relaxed position.

"Well aren't you all doom and gloom." Marina sighs and I smile apologetically.

"Sorry." I scratch my head abit apologetically.

"Your missing the point Miss - Your team mate pointed out that you have been given the opportunity to choose. Rather then have us make the decision for you, by having been brought here rather then to a cell or Cryo-storage." I hear a voice say as footsteps echo through the quiet room, walking down some stairs on the other side of the room to the 'stage'.

I watch the shadow carefully before glancing around the room before sighing tiredly, sitting down calmly where I'd perched a row of seats down.

"How long've they been there?!" Mike whispers in my ear cautiously and I smile.

"The whole time. There's five. One at 10 to 2 o'clock. That's why I stopped everyone from exploring the room. I wasn't sure their intentions. I didn't want to risk a confrontation until I knew what they're here for." I whisper casually as I lean back. "Wise choice West. How'd you know?" the man with short cut brown hair inquires as he strides out onto the lit stage calmly.

I adjust myself casually, unconcerned about this situation and yawns abit tiredly, covering my mouth out of habit.

"I saw the reflection off one of your uniforms Sir." Marcus pipes up and I grin wryly. "Wild guess." I add waving a hand abit in the air dismissively, speaking with a joking manor.

Mike, Simon, Marina and many of our group all sigh together.

"You idiot." Daisy flicks my nose as I look at the group upside down and grin sheepishly.

The negotiations begin and over the next hour and half many of the group with me get their worries eased and all questions answered as I sit quietly.

I close my eyes as I listen after about 15 minutes as many of my team work out their 'release' or rather to go into cold storage.

"What about you West? If I recall you started this." I hear the man inquire as Simon sits back down beside me, most of our group on the other side expectantly waiting to leave either back to the civilian world or cryostorage.

I jump and look at him and yawn abit feigning I'd been fast asleep.

"Hm? Oh I already know what I'll be doing. I just want to know when I'm going to get the time to find Siorai. That's the one thing that can effect my ability to do my job and I want to know she is safe. That way no one could use her to use me against the military - or try to." I shrug abit and cover my mouth as I yawn.

"Rose... This's not the time for a nap!" Simon whispers sternly and I look at him sheepishly.

"These seats aren't that comfy... They are comfy but not that comfy." I mutter back calmly.

"Are you saying you would turn traitor?" he inquires suddenly serious and I situp, looking at him simply.

"Not hardly. Shes my only family - I wont lie and say it couldn't affect my work under the right circumstances. The UNSC after all would have far more luck then myself in finding her. But if there's nothing being done - I'd rather go back to beating the street to find her then continue my work here. Sir." I look at him seriously, making my point obviously clear and concise as many of my team look at me surprised.

"You say it could affect your work - in what way?" he inquires thoughtfully and I look at him flatly.

"You and I both know that if anyone gets distracted or loses focus during a mission - on anything, people can get hurt or killed. She is the one thing or person who could be used to distract me. Or drive me to succeed." I speak seriously then exhale, feeling my face heat up abit embarrassed as I feel eyes on me. I rub my right cheek nervously as I wait.

"Hm... You seem quite sure about this.." he muses and I smile impishly.

"That was my only question really. If anyone's doing anything to find her... If not - I'll be glad to go through the steps to go back on the street and find her myself." I state with simple manor but obviously dead serious.

"And if your ordered not to search for her?" he raises an eyebrow and I smirk darkly.

"I will defy it. I don't leave anyone behind. I am not prepared to start just because someone orders me to." I state simply.

"Rose..." Simon whispers worried and I gently place my hand on his forearm comfortingly.

"Don't worry." I smile abit calmly, despite the growing knot in my throat.

"Hm.. Defiance... Why'm I not surprised you'd have such a disgusting flaw." Mason mutters, leaning back and I grin at her chipperly.

"Don't do it..." Simon sighs and I grin innocently.

"Have something to say to us all Mason?" The man inquires and she shakes her head. "No sir."

"Then don't interrupt." he orders simply.

"Alright. Is that all for everyone's questions and concerns?" I rub my right eye tiredly. Marina suddenly stiffens up then arches her back and sneezes suddenly causing us to crack up laughing.

"Guess that's a no." I chuckle as I stand up and walk over to her on the other seats then kneels down and gently offers my handkerchief as the others snicker.

I smile calmly as she blows her nose then offers the handkerchief back to me and I smile calmly.

"Keep it Marina. I'll be too tempted to stuff it down the back of Mason's uniform. Salt and ice works better." I whisper and she giggles abit as I stand back up and walk back to my previous spot.

"Alright then. Those of you who're leaving - leave through the door to my left. Those of you who are continuing your training leave through the doors which you entered and return to your barracks." the man orders.

I look at those who chose to leave us and I smile warmly.

"Come on Rose." Simon mutters in my ear, walking past me to the doors as I watch the others leave and I smile at Marina when our eyes lock. I notice she blushes slightly as she smiles abit and I blink confused.

"Oh move it!" Mason snarls, shoving me along and I yelp. I follow the others out, after casting a last glance at those who're leaving our group, I serious up.

"Now the real work begins. Fun and games are over." I think to myself as I follow the others out.

The games certainly do begin - the next weeks are tough and for many breaking into their spirit or drive. That is till I pull off a prank on the Sargent. A very old one I barely thought would even pass his eagle-eyed gaze.

Whoopee cushions under a mat.

It certainly helped boost moral despite the extra work later. Which made the chewing on I got all worth it.

Over time though our now smaller group grows closer and more tightly knit.

One day on the shooting range - our second time with live rounds.

Things go bad.

Two of our group turn to each other.

Just as the order to fire is given.

They aim their firearms to one another then fire without _any_ warning.

Its so sudden none of us including the Staff Sargent have time to react.

I'm helping Sara unstick her jammed slide, instructing her on how to do it safely when

I hear someone demand "What're you doing?!" causing me to look, just before the two fire.

I stand there shocked like much of our group.

I barely hear Sara's horrified scream, until the numb feeling wears off and I look down at her.

Her green eyes are locked on the sight of our teammate's now dead body's laying on the floor in their growing pool of blood.

Immediately I grab her and pull her into me, holding her so she can't look at the sight of them anymore.

The two had obviously been planning it for a good while because none of us had ever suspected anything.

Immediately we are ordered to return to our barracks. So I grab one of the other younger girls who's eyes are locked onto the corpses and slide my arm around them, holding the two close to me as I turn and walk out with the rest of our shocked group.

I hold the two women close to myself as they suddenly get over their shock and break down sobbing as we walk along slowly.

The march back to our barracks is very silent and solemn.

The silence only being broken by the odd emotional sob from the girls and Austin who is now also attached to me.

I do my best to console all three gently, trying to ease the load by offering a willing team mate to one of them but they stubbornly refuse and hold on tighter to me.

I stop when one of the girls nearly falls and I catch her, noticing shes shaking and sobbing even more now.

I pull her and the other two close, using them to help me console her by using our body warmth and presence coupled with gentle coo's of comfort to help her regain enough composure to walk again.

We eventually make it back to our barracks without too much trouble, though the effects of the earlier event are very apparent with the sudden nose-dive of morale.

I wait outside with the three until the last of our group has gone inside then I walk with the three still stubbornly holding onto me as I help them up the stairs then inside.

I look over our sullen group and sigh slightly "This cant go on..." I think and take a breath deciding to myself to do something about this since no one else is.

"James. Please get a group together to begin polishing. Austin you and the girls grab your shower gear and go wash. Take your time. And I've something that may help..." I hand out the orders calmly, James giving me a questioning look before sighing and doing as I ordered. I goto my foot locker and dig out three small bars of special handmade soap's I bought some time ago.

I hand a small bar to each of the three sympathetically, who look at me surprised, the girls still sniffling emotionally.

They look between the bars and me afew times as I close my foot locker after fishing a towel out.

Suddenly Austin leads a charge and the three tackle me causing me to stumble and fall back holding all three in my arms to protect them from being hurt by the impact, though I certainly feel it as the three land on top of me.

"Thank you Rose!" The three cry together before we hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"Gah! Your... Ow... Welcome..." I wince lightly, smiling abit relieved.

"Now go shower you lot." I do my best to chuckle lightly as they get up off me apologetically.

I watch the three head off after gathering their shower supplies then I look to those who were not chosen for boot polishing.

"Mike, get a group together for making beds. Simon, help the rest with organizing their footlockers. Anyone left may join me in the field for exercises. Otherwise, polishing, making beds and the footlockers will only go for the next couple hours. Or till its all done. Then either go eat, hit the showers or just rest." I order before walking to the doorway.

"Rose, why're you going out to train more?" Mike asks puzzled as he puts together a team to make beds and I point to my bed, locker and boots. All three being neat, polished and organized.

"To go train." I answer simply and walk out before anyone else can ask anymore questions.

I head out to the now empty training fields where I set my towel down and look at the sun setting above the far forest line and sigh heavily.

"I should've been watching more closely. That was preventable..." I sigh again and grit my teeth before beginning a long series of drawn out stretches.

Its 1647hrs by my watch when I begin my stretches and 1740 by the time I finish.

Then I step onto the track and begin jogging around the loop for many hours until my legs and lungs wont allow anymore.

Once I've walked to the side and done some more stretches on the grass I drop down to all fours and begin doing pushups till my arms burn, then I flip over and do the same for crunches.

I take a short break, taking the time to stretch out so I'm not incredibly sore tomorrow from all of this, controlling my breathing carefully as I stretch out my muscles slowly. Once I've finished my stretch break I stand up and begin doing back and front flips until I can't possibly do anymore.

On my last backflip I turn it into a kind of handstand and flop back into the grass where I lay panting for some time, looking up at the darkening dusk sky.

I watch for a good long time as more and more stars become visible through the dark shroud of sky above, unable to help myself from reflecting on the horrible movie replaying on my mind of the whole shooting.

I can't help but reflect on it and wonder what could've been done to prevent it.

I lay in the cool grass looking up at the navy sky for a very long time, so deeply lost in my thoughts I barely feel the cold of the night air nipping at my skin.

I pick everything apart, scene by graphic scene until I catch myself dosing off and exhale deeply, causing a plume of mist to rise from my warm breath mixing with the cool night air.

I begrudgingly get up from my comfortable spot in the grass before I walk over to my towel laying in the grass by the track where I pick it up.

Once I've retrieved my towel I sling it over my shoulder and walk casually back to the barracks.

I walk upto the stairs of our barracks quietly, still thinking abit - but now mostly about how comfortable my bed is going to be. That is until I catch wind of the faint odour of a cigar.

"My office, West... _Now_!" I hear Chief Petty Officer Mendez bark and I sigh tiredly, turning around without any hesitation.

"Yes Sir..." I mumble slightly and begin walking.

A memorized route from my last trip there, one I didn't want to ever make again considering the last 'reprimand' I received from him. Certainly an unforgettable chewing on - one for even my abused past record books.

Not many of our group have been reprimanded by a CO let alone by one of a different Section Three program.

This'll be the fourth reprimand I've received by a CO and the second I have gotten from him.

I frankly don't look forward to it, having been busted outside long after anyone from my group were supposed to be outside the barracks - again.

I follow him the whole way there, with butterfly's fluttering up a storm in my stomach as I follow him.

As we enter I attempt the usual formalities but the stern look I get from him makes me check the motion and stand straighter, swallowing nervously.

"Good going dummy, you really signed up for a record breaker this time..." I think, grumbling to myself internally.

I notice the file on his desk and swallow as a knot forms in my throat when I notice a photo of my team mate's corpses in their own blood laying on the floor of the shoot house.

The hardest thing of the image is the fact they fell facing one another, their eyes locked in dead stares with one another.

I peel my half second gaze from the image and look forward again, slightly gritting my teeth.

I notice the glance from ' The Chief ' as I've heard him referred to by his trainees.

"Aw shit... He noticed... Why the hell did I have to pick today to break curfew... Am I just a glutton for getting chewed on by command?" I think somewhat nervous.

I wait silently for many tense moments as he calmly sits in his chair and looks over the report file silently.

I begin to feel nauseous as what feels like 30 minutes pass as he thumbs through the report agonizingly slow.

"Damn it... I'm too nervous..." I gulp.

"I just hope, its for nothing.." I hope as he lays the file down on his desk then looks at me seriously.

I still can't tell what hes thinking or whether this will be a compliment on my actions or a record breaking reprimand.

Though I hope its the former.

"I would like to know what compelled you to order Private first class Thomas, Crewman Davies and Crewman Corrine to the showers for quote 'However long they need'? After ordering Lance corporal Harris to organize a group to polish boots?!" He finally breaks the silence gruffly, his words hinting at a verbal lashing on full boil.

I swallow the large lump in my throat before I open my mouth to answer carefully, knowing how I phrase this may mean the difference between a demotion or time in the 'hole'.

"I knew a shower would help the three handle the shock of the earlier events and hope the blood on them would be washed off before they noticed or left with the feeling of it on their bodies. As for the Lance Corporal, I knew he would choose those of our group who would be benefited best by the exercises I suggested. Sir." I explain as best I can, being sure to keep my tone even and minding my usual nervous fidgeting.

"Then I suppose your leaving to go lay in the grass was your way of coping with the incident as well?" he questions challenging me to try and lie.

I can't help the smirk begging to show through as I shift my posture slightly and look at him calmly, wondering why I'm such a glutton for punishment by answering such obvious 'trick' or 'baited' questions.

"No sir. The 203 pushups, 274 crunches, 198 squats and 150 laps around the track were. Laying in the grass was because I didn't dare move afterwards." I respond simply and honestly.

"Are you trying to tell me that for the past 8 hours you were out in that field running laps while your team polished boots, made beds and cleaned their footlockers?!" he demands, unclasping his hands from his sides, laying them on the top of his desk while looking at me sharply.

I'm just about to respond when the door to his office opens and a woman strides in calmly, barely pausing when she notices the scene before her - but a pause none the less. "Oh, pardon the interruption Mendez." I hear the woman apologize as I stiffen nervously somewhat as she steps into my peripheral view.

Short cropped auburn hair, hazel eyes which are more green then brown, and slightly tanned skin.

Her civilian attire - jeans and a button up shirt with a well beaten brown denim jacket to top it off certainly would make me raise my eyebrows confused had I not been right in the middle of digging myself into a hole. Or was it Grave? I'm not sure which since 'The Chief' was cut off.

His posture changes greatly when the woman enters the room, he stands up in a more relaxed and seemingly tired posture.

"What is it?" he snorts tiredly and I check my sudden relaxed posture when I notice the sharp glance from him, immediately stiffening up again despite my aching muscles.

"I couldn't help but overhear the reprimand in progress as I passed by outside. Corporal - Did you just tell the Chief that you preformed 203 push ups, 274 crunches, 198 squats and 150 laps around the track before laying down in the grass?" she asks me quite directly, seeming to ignore or not notice the warning glance from Chief Mendez.

The simple and calculating tone reminds me of my sister almost immediately. So immediately, I am wary as I turn and look to her calmly.

"Yes Ma'am, I did." I respond simply after I note the nod to respond from the Chief.

I can't help wonder what kind of frying pan I've just stepped, nay jumped into with this woman. But I know its far too late to worry now that she's so seemingly interested.

"Hm. Well I've information here that the information you just gave is a lie." she states very simply and I can't help but feel my skin lose color as the words cross over her lips calling me a liar.

I gulp once, trying to swallow the sudden lump in my throat.

"Aw fuck me... Who'd I piss off this time... I know my math's fucked but to openly say I didn't do something... Let alone in front of Mendez!" I think to myself nervously as I look at her eyes.

Those snakelike eyes, so intelligent, beautiful and venomous. I suddenly can't help but feel like a mouse in a cat's trap as she seems to savour the silent squirming.

Her lips part seeming to promise an end to the pain, which I can only hope for, knowing full well I'll be lucky if my ears will be ringing if she lets Mendez have at me, after that comment she made.

"You actually did 295 pushups, 315 crunches, 225 squats, and 205 laps around the track. On top of 200 forward flips and 201 backward flips. Before collapsing into the grass and laying there for 4 hours. Sleeping for .50 of them." the words roll over her smooth, pink lips so simple and sweet I can't help but be floored by the shock of the words themselves and her manor.

"Were you even attempting to count in case you were caught returning to the barracks late, like you were?" she asks simply with a slight curl of self satisfaction to the edges of her lips.

After I pick my jaw up off the floor and quickly compose myself after the shock I respond, my voice cracking slightly.

"N - No Ma'am..." I respond still stunned.

"She must've been spying on me... But how... There wasn't anywhere to hide..." I can't help but wonder as she smiles slightly then turns back to Mendez, producing a data disk which she holds out to him over his desk calmly.

"You know eavesdropping is frowned upon." he states to her gruffly, taking the disk from her hand simply.

"So is toying with recruits." he adds, myself in the process of repositioning to face him and recover from that near heart attack.

"As if the shooting this morning wasn't bad enough I get to play mouse for a spook..." I think abit sourly. The woman pauses and smiles amused, taking seat in one of the chairs across his desk simply.

Mendez's attention snaps back to me like a whip and he resumes the previous conversation.

"Weekend privileges revoked! Your leading the 10 mile run tomorrow. With **full packs**! If anyone of your team falls behind or cannot continue you will carry their pack. Understood _Corporal_?!" the orders come down like a hammer but I barely let it outwardly phase me as I quickly snap a prompt "Yes. Sir!" while the woman crosses her legs neatly, watching us both in a quiet and calculating manor, almost making my skin crawl nervously.

"Good. Dismissed!" he barks and I snap a salute "Yes Sir.", which is promptly given in return and I walk from the room as calmly as I can.

But once into the hall and the door is closed I exhale finally and tensely before dropping into a jog back to the barracks while my mind swims about what the hell or who that woman was.

"FUCK! Creepy! I thought Oni was bad when she was in full demon-interrogator mode... But then again I've never been on the brunt of her when she's playing with someone like that..." I think to myself as I jog down the hall.

Its a quick trip back to the barracks where upon arrival I explain the orders about tomorrow to the rest of the group who collectively groan.

I can't help but agree with the collective 'excitement' about tomorrow, especially since I've left out the part about my having to carry anyone's pack who falls behind or can't continue as I flop down onto my bed.

I manage to get my boots off before flopping my head back down onto my pillow as everyone slides, grumbling, under their covers and someone turns the lights off.

I myself dose right off the moment the lights go out.

Though by no means is it a peaceful or restful sleep as I'm plagued by today's events.


End file.
